Mages Lineage
by Mark20020
Summary: What if Naruto was from a lineage of mages, what if he found out and was exiled. Not good at summeries just read and find out yourselfs...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own naruto

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

A boy in an orange jumpsuit stood in front of the grave of the Hokage. He had blond hair and blue eyes, his eyes showed two emotions hate, and sorrow. On his back was a backpack was full, half with basic necessities and the other filled with instant ramen. In his hand he held a book sealed with a blood seal.

"I'll become stronger oji-san," the boy said before running to the main entrance while remembering what had happened.

_Flash back 4 hours ago_

"_Naruto the council has decided that you are to be exiled from the village," Hiashi said with a smirk on his face. _

"_What?! What did I do?" _

"_You are a threat to the village, you let the demon fox's chakra take over you. Thankfully you didn't go far and decide to destroy the village," another one of the council members said._

"_If it weren't for me Gaara would've destroyed to whole village and yet you guys exile me," _

"_You are to leave your headband and leave the village by today," Not knowing what to say anymore Naruto slowly took off his headband and then slid it across the table. Naruto then walked out of the room. "**Kit, it's not your fault that this happened the villagers are just damn ignorant," **the Kyuubi said through the mind connection. _

'_Thanks, fur ball' Naruto said continuing to walk _

"_The demon brat is finally gone from this village. I wonder why we didn't think of this idea sooner," One of the council members said while the others agreed. _

_Naruto entered his home where he fell down and started to cry. Naruto got up and then looked at his table and soon found something he never owned before. It was a book with a note on top of it._

_To Naruto:_

_Naruto if you are reading this right now it should mean that the Hokage probably thought you were ready or he has just died. In this book are ancient secretes on how to perform an ancient technique that has long been forgotten in the Ninja nations. Our clan has kept this ancient technique "Magic" alive and kept it from being forgotten. Right now you may be wondering what this note has to do with you. What this has to do with you is you are the one who has to keep magic from vanishing in the world. Everything else will be explained once you open the book I believe you'll make a great mage._

_Love_

_ Your father Arashi_

_Naruto stood up no longer crying, but put on a confused face. 'Hey Kyuubi did you know that my dad was the fourth Hokage?'_

"**_No, this is apparently new news to me too; even the part about magic is new to me."_**

'_How come you don't know, aren't you like 1000 years old,'_

"_**Hmph, although I am over 1000 years old that doesn't mean I've seen or heard anything about magic. Even in the demon realm nobody mentioned anything of it."**_

'_O, well that makes everything harder,'_

"_**So Naruto what do you plan on doing now?" **_

"_Well for one as soon as I leave this village I'll head to Wave Country then continue on from there," Naruto said while packing stuff into a back pack. _

_2 hours later Naruto with his full backpack went to his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku._

"_So Naruto what will it be today?" a man said from across the counter_

"_I'll have a bowl of miso ramen Ichiraku ojisan," Naruto said as he sat down _

"_Coming up," the old man said while preparing food._

"_Hey just to let you know I'll be gone for a while old man," When Naruto said this the Ichiraku stopped for a few seconds before continuing to cook the boys food. _

"_Why is my best regular leaving?"_

"_Kind of sad, I've been exiled from the village and I have to leave today," When Ichiraku heard this he stopped cooking and turned to face Naruto. He looked like he was about to say something but then looked at Naruto's face. The only emotion that showed was sorrow. He then made Naruto's ramen and set it front of him._

"_It's on the house today," Ichiraku said before turning around to mind the stove. _

"_Thanks," Naruto said before digging into the bowl of ramen. Although Naruto didn't notice it the reason Ichiraku had turned around was because he was crying. 'why did they have to do that to Naruto' thought Ichiraku while pretending to do something on the stove. _

"_Hey Ichiraku oji-san don't tell Ayame that I'm leaving ok?" Naruto said after finishing his bowl. Quickly wiping his tears Ichiraku turned around and looked at Naruto._

"_We will wait for you Naruto," Ichiraku said as Naruto exited the shop. _

_Naruto went through Konoha looking for the one person he liked Sakura. After a few minutes of searching Naruto did find her and did his best to put on his regular smile. _

"_Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said while running to meet Sakura._

"_What is it Naruto?" _

"_What can't I just hi to a fellow teammate?" _

"_Naruto if you want to ask me out like always the answer is no," Sakura said before turning around and continuing to walk again. _

"_This is the thanks I get for rescuing you?" Naruto asked Sakura as she was walking. She then stopped and turned around to answer Naruto._

"_What are you talking about Sasuke-kun was the one that rescued us all from Gaara," _

"_That's insane there is no way that teme could beat Gaara," _

"_Liar you're just jealous of Sasuke-kun because he's stronger then you. Besides I don't see how you could beat Gaara," Sakura said then continued on not wanting to talk to Naruto._

_As soon as she walked away Naruto did nothing to stop her. He then continued on walking to the Hokage's grave._

Present time

Naruto was outside of Konoha heading towards wave country where he knew some people. Jumping from tree to tree he didn't stop and traveled for quite a bit until he was about 10 miles away from Konoha. Taking a quick break Naruto started to look at the book that was left for him.

"Kyuubi do you know how to open this book?" Naruto asked while trying to open the book.

"**Kit it's sealed with a blood seal so It'll probably need your own blood over the seal," **Naruto cut his thumb with a kunai then dropped one drop of blood onto the seal. The seal started to glow white before it vanished. The book opened and then there was a white smoke just like when Naruto uses his shadow clones.

When the smoke cleared Naruto found out he was not alone. In front of him was a girl in a red cloak, with blue shirts and pants. Her hair was a red color which matched with her cloak. She was as tall as Naruto and also seemed about the same age as him. Naruto found himself staring at the girl until the she broke the silence.

"So I'm guessing you're the next caster?" the girl said while staring at Naruto as if evaluating him.

"Um… why were you in that book?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Huh? What has Arashi been doing all these years?"

"Arashi my dad? Did you know my dad?" Naruto asked recalling the note he read a few hours ago.

"Calm down kid, and yes I did know your dad. I guess it's like the saying like father like son. As for your first question I'm a summon a fire spirit to be exact,"

"You mean like the frog summons?"

"A bit except there's no boss summon and stuff like that. Also we don't use Chakra to get here, the summoner has to use a force called magic,"

"I've been hearing about magic for a while but what is magic?"

"Magic is a force within some people that can be used for all purposes. It is almost like Chakra but different. Magic is drawn from one point in your body which is different for everybody and can also draw power from outside the body when needed,"

"Ehh this is a bit too confusing for me."

"Maybe you need a demonstration, here put these on," Sophia said handing Naruto goggles that looked like the old ones he used to wear. Sophia then stuck her hand in front of her, at first nothing seemed to happen but then Naruto saw something happen. With the help of the goggles Naruto saw that a red like stream started to surround her hand from her chest. It started to glow brighter and brighter until she shouted "Fire,"

The result was a stream of fire shooting from her hand. "H-How did you do that? You used no seals or anything,"

"**Hmm interesting,"**

"That is the basic magic spell fire. I slowed down the process a lot so that you could see how it goes. The reason why I didn't need to do any seals is because magic uses mainly symbols and mediums, but not all spells need them as you saw just now."

"Cool does that mean I can do something like that?" Naruto asked while jumping up and down in front of Sophia.

"Sure kid, but for right now I need to ask you a question. What happened to Arashi?"

Naruto looked down at his feat before looking up, "The people said that he died defeating the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi is still alive and is inside of me," Naruto said and again looked down at his feat.

"Arashi's dead… that's not good and since you have the book that must mean you're the only one left," Sophia sighed looking at Naruto. "Hey kid I'm going to look through you mind for a bit to get updated on your situation," Sophia said placing her hand on Narutos forehead.

"Huh what do you mean you're going to…," before Naruto could finish what he said Sophia said something under her voice. Soon Naruto began to feel dizzy and could barely stand up. It lasted for a few seconds before Sophia lifted her hand from his head. "Wh-what happened?"

"I looked through your mind and boy did you have it tough Naruto," Sophia said grimacing at his thoughts. "I don't know why you would want to go back to that village again after what they had done to you but I guess that's your choice. But if I were in your shoes I'd just forget about that place."

"Why would I want to forget about Konoha?"

"Listen kid sometimes just leaving the past behind you is better for you, besides you gotta have room for new bonds and such that won't be broken as easily."

"Let's try that first then let's see what happens," Naruto said with a defeated voice.

"That's good, for now we'll make camp and I'll unlock your Magic."

"What do you mean unlock my magic? Naruto asked while cutting up nearby branches.

"Even if you have the gift of magic inside of you it's useless unless you unlock it. Magic at first is locked so we have to unlock it to get you to use your magic."

"Will it effect me in any way," Naruto asked setting the fire wood in the center of the camp.

"Possibly, but the changes have more positives then negatives," Sophia said lighting the stack of wood on fire. "Before we do though I'm going to have to set up a barrier," Sophia then walked around the camp, when she completed one whole cycle she stopped and placed her hands on the ground. "Barrier," she shouted then fire erupted from the circle she walked. The fire began to make a dome around them until it vanished in a bright array of colors.

"What happened?" Naruto asked walking toward Sophia.

"Try exiting and you'll find out," Naruto did as she said confident nothing was around them. When he neared the area where the fire disappeared he bumped into something invisible and landed on his butt.

"Ouch, what was that?"

"Put on your goggles and you'll find out," Naruto put on his goggles and saw a red dome like structure around them. "Now no one will disturb us," Sophia said while heading near the camp fire.

Naruto started to touch the barrier like a mime would when in a box. 'Hey Kyuubi what do you think about this Magic stuff?'

"**Interesting it is something that can help you in the long run. Since even I didn't know about this I'd say most Ninjas don't so it can be useful. So just do as the girl said and maybe you'll become stronger kit," **

Naruto grinned while heading back to the camp fire to find some kind of weird circle with symbols across Sophia. "Umm… what is that," Naruto asked pointing at the circle as his grin was replaced with one of confusion.

"A spell circle, just get inside and I'll start the process of unlocking your mana,"

"Mana? Is that a new vocabulary term I need to know,"

"Didn't I explain what Mana was." Naruto shoot his head. Sophia sighed before saying "I'll keep is short. Mana is what is used to cast spells essential for every mage, now sit down already," Naruto obeyed and sat down in the middle of the circle.

"Is this going to hurt?" Naruto asked now with a worried face.

"Last time I did this on Arashi he cried like a baby," Naruto gulped as he stared at Sophia. Sophia stuck her hands out and started to chant something. Her hands started to glow a red color only this time it was visible without the goggles. The red glow reached out and started to make way towards Naruto. When the glow touched Naruto he felt pain like no other. For him this was worse then going through beatings he had when he was a kid. The pain didn't stop though, as the glow kept climbing upward the pain intensified. When the reddish glow covered Naruto completely it looked like he was using the Kyuubi's chakra only without the fox like features. This continued on for a few minutes until Naruto felt something flow inside of him. Then the reddish glow was replaced with a whitish color. That was when Naruto fainted from the pain he had been holding inside of him.

"Ugh what happened?" Naruto asked while recalling his memories.

"I see you finally woke up," Sophia said coming out from behind a tree.

"How long have I been out for?" Naruto asked getting up from the ground.

"10 hours, pretty impressive, most people wouldn't wake up till a full 24 sleep," Sophia said giving Naruto a blue vile. "Drink this it will help,"

Not wanting to argue Naruto drank the bluish solution and immediately began to feel refreshed. "What was that?" while getting up.

"An elixir pretty useful item," Sophia said while watching Naruto get up. "Listen since there are no other Mages I'll have to train you," Sophia said while putting her hand in front of Naruto. Sophia left her hand on Naruto's chest. Before Naruto could ask why he felt Sophia's Mana go around his body. After a few seconds Naruto started to feel heavy.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked trying to move his hands.

"Two things, one I put standard weights starting at 100 pounds on each limb. Second I gave you mana weights, almost like regular weights except it is now harder to tap into your mana," Naruto stared at her as if she was crazy. "Heh that look on your face is just like the one Arashi gave me when I started his training,"

"So what do I do for my Magic training?" Naruto asked while trying to get used to the weights.

"Well first we'll see if you can tap into your mana. Before you ask any questions close your eyes and try to see in your body a pool. When you reach the pool it should be a whitish color seeing that you exerted white mana yesterday," Naruto tried the sat down and started to breathe in slowly and exhale slowly. Surprisingly Naruto soon found himself in the middle of a white pool. The pool was white as Sophia said and when Naruto touched the mana it felt relaxing. Naruto soon felt a something hit his head which brought him out of his trance.

"So did you find it?"

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"Ok your first real exercise will be to try and pull your mana into your hand. We'll be doing this while heading to Wave country, that was your destination right?"

"Did you see everything in my memories,"

"Everything," Sophia said with a grin on her face. When Naruto saw the grin he felt as if somebody had put him in an ice jutsu. "Well lets go," Sophia said while putting on a fast pace towards Wave. When Naruto started to walk he remembered his weights and let out a groan.

Thirty minutes later, on the way the Wave country, Naruto was about to tear out his hair. He had tried what Sophia told him to do but could not find anyway to pull out his mana. Whenever Naruto tried to pull out some of his mana it felt as if it was anchored there.

'Kyuubi can't you help me,' Naruto finally said with a defeated thought

"**Hey I just learned about mana so I can't help you." Kyuubi said with amusement in his voice.**

After a while Naruto started to get annoyed then angry. When he couldn't take it anymore he let his emotions take over and punched the nearest tree. To his astonishment the tree burned a white color before it was reduced to ashes.

"Emotions can help you at times but sometimes it can lead to defeat. The reason why you were able to pull out some mana after all this time was because your emotion gave you a push in the right direction. Although I don't suggest you do that again, because now it might be easier to do this exercise since you did it once," When Sophia finished she found out that Naruto had only listened to half of what she said. He was too busy looking at his hand which was now engulfed in a white flame.

"Now try to put it out," Sophia said with a grin on her face.

Naruto found out it was equally as hard to put it out as it was to make it appear. When the two finally reached Wave country Naruto was able to call his mana anywhere on his body and recall it back.

"Naruto since when did you get a bridge named after you?" Sophia asked with pure confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about I don't have anything named after me…," Naruto stopped when he saw the bridge in front of them. There on the sign said The Great Naruto Bridge to both of the travelers astonishment.

"I think we need to go visit that Tazuna fellow of yours,(AN to lazy to look up names correctly if possible can anyone tell me correct names?) " The two travelers made their way towards where Tazuna's house last stood. While walking they noticed (remember Sophia knows what Naruto knows maybe is should've said that earlier) that the streets of Wave were looking livelier. When they reached Tazuna's house they saw a bigger and better house.

"I think we go the wrong house," Naruto said looking at the house. As soon as he said this though a familiar person came out of the house. He had on suspenders and a white hat with 2 blue stripes going around it.

"Naruto nii-chan is that you? It is you! Wait till I tell grandpa you're here," with that before the two could even respond the boy ran inside the house.

"This is definitely not Wave country," Sophia said.

A few seconds later the door opened again and this time an old man came out with a huge smile on his face. "Naruto I see you've come to visit with a guest also."

"Tazuna oji-san what happened?" Naruto said with a gaping mouth.

"I'll explain to you once you come inside," Tazuna said while literally dragging the two inside. Inside was were Naruto first explained how he was exiled and now was just traveling to become stronger.

"That's just stupid getting stripped of your rank when you rescue the village. Don't worry Naruto here you are actually a hero," Tazuna said.

"Thanks, so anyway enough about me how did Wave become so prosperous?"

"That is all thanks to you Naruto. With the bridge finished we were able to trade more efficiently with the other countries. Also with Gatou out of the picture it became safer to have trade here. So as you can see this is the result,"

"Naruto nii-chan how long are you going to be here for?" Inari said from behind Naruto.

"Depends on how long I can or want to stay here for. I'm no longer a Konoha nin so I don't need to report back there again,"

"So that means you'll be here for a long time. Yatta, can you teach me some ninja techniques for me to use," Inari said looking at Naruto with puppy eyes. Naruto looked to his left and right staring at the other people in the house. They just shook there heads in a way that said just admit your defeat.

"Alright Inari I'll see what I can do for you," Naruto said turning away from the puppy eyes.

"Yatta, mom Naruto is going to teach me ninja techniques," Inari said while running off to the kitchen.

"I see how nice," Tsunami (Inari's mom) said while continuing with her cooking.

"So can you tell me more about that girl who's been sitting there?"

"I'm a fire spirit summoned by Naruto here. I'm here to help Naruto unlock his powers and become a strong mage who will continue the lineage for mages," Sophia said with a straight face while everyone else sweat dropped.

"I see," Tazuna said but didn't seem to understand at all, "Well anyway if you are tired the rooms upstairs are for the guests so you can stay there,"

"Thanks," both Naruto and Sophia said before heading upstairs each into a different room.

The next day Naruto found himself woken up by Sophia.

"What the hell did you wake me up for?"

"Training," Sophia said simply while pulling Naruto's hand as they went outside. Once outside Sophia went to a secluded spot surrounded by trees out of sight from other people. "I'll teach you some spells now. Don't get too excited though I'm teaching you only support spells first," Sophia said as she saw Naruto's facial expression go from happy to disappointment. "Support spells are helpful you know,"

"Just tell me what to do,"

"The first support spell you'll learn will be heal, quite useful in a pinch. As its name suggests it does heal and depends on how much mana you use, for example," Before Naruto could blink Sophia moved in a quick motion and he soon felt he arm bleeding with a shallow cut. She then went up to him and put her palm over his hand. "Heal," she said and soon enough the wound sealed up and he felt the same as before.

The next few days were spend with Naruto learning support skills from Sophia. Although it was tough Naruto somehow managed through and didn't give up. It was a month when Naruto finally had all of the support skills memorized and more than half of them mastered.

"We should go on traveling, staying in one place too long is not that good," Sophia said when they had finished their practice session. "Oh yeah I forgot to give you something," Sophia held out her hand and soon it blazed with her mana. A few seconds later the flames died and in its place was a card with Sophia on it.

"What is that?" Naruto asked taking the card into his hands.

"It's a summon contract, so now I can come to you whenever you channel mana through the card. I'll teach you as we travel," Sophia said while walking faster. "Oh and here's another gift," This time Sophia pulled out what seemed like a sword from another space. When it was out she hurtled it at Naruto who instinctively caught it. "It's a special type of sword that allows you to channel mana through it," The sword in question was about 5 foot long and 3 foot wide. It was a intricate design that was able to split into two swords when needed to.

"Why give this stuff to me now?"

"Well I was a bit too lazy to give it to you before and I kept on forgetting,"

"Man stupid fire spirit," Naruto said under his breath. To Narutos horror though Sophia had heard what he said and started to channel mana to her hands.

"I know lets have a test. Let us see if you can survive with only your support magic," Sophia said with a surprisingly calm face while her whole body now emitted mana.

"Crap," was all that Naruto said as he started to run back to Tazuna's house.

AN: Well people this is my first attempt at trying a Naruto Fanfic hope you guys don't kill me for the job I did. I'll accept any suggestions and even parings maybe if the story can do so. And since there are like over 100,000 Naruto fan fics I'm sorry if mine crosses over anothers. The next update I'm not sure when it'll be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own naruto

A/N: My first longest chapter. Since my mom took my cable box I haven't been able to log on the internet so I thought I would type some more. And with all this time I decided to make a long chapter since I know most people do enjoy long stories so yay meet you at the end XD.

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

"Naruto nii-chan are you leaving already?" a sad voice asked as Naruto and Sophia headed for the door.

"Just staying in one place can't do a person any good besides I want to go and see if I can get more knowledge on Jutsus,"

"You have me for magic so why would you care for Jutsus?" Sophia asked while rechecking her supplies.

"Well I am still a ninja so I thought why not go for being a mage and a ninja,"

"Just like Arashi," Sophia muttered under her breath as they walked out of the house.

"Don't worry Tazuna oji-san I'll be back and besides I need to come back later and see how Inari is with his training," For the past month Naruto had trained Inari in the Ninja way and was surprised when he saw he was doing well. Although his chakra control was not perfect he was able to climb trees a few times and stay above water for a few seconds.

"Naruto nii-chan I'll be stronger when you come back,"

"Hope you come back soon Naruto,"

"We'll miss you," the family said as Naruto and Sophia began to travel out of Wave. The two traveled aimlessly only just to get away from Konoha and find a Jutsu teacher for Naruto.

"So are you going to teach me anything new Sophia-chan?" Naruto asked

"The only thing I can teach you now is fire offensive magic, the other elements are not my style after all I am a fire spirit," Sophia said calmly. "And before you start asking me to teach you something try this. Channel your mana into your hand, like you first did and make it as hot as you can. Then compress your mana into a ball like shape and hold try to hold the form on top of your hand, like this," Sophia then put her hand in front of her and channeled mana into it. Her hand started to glow before a flaming sphere appeared over her hand. "And that's how you make a fire ball one of the basic fire spells. Only if you master this will I teach you other fire spells," Sophia said before continuing to walk.

"Yosh! I'll get this fire ball thing down in no time," Naruto said as he already started to channel mana to his hand. A few seconds later a white glow was clearly emitting from his arm as he tried to channel the mana into a ball. All went well until Naruto started to form the ball. When Naruto tried to form a sphere in his hand all that the mana lifted from his hands and formed a loose circular shape. When Naruto tried to hold it was when the mana went out of control and shot hot white mana everywhere.

"It's not as simple as it looks Naruto," Sophia said as she continued walking.

"Kuso I'll get this fire ball thing even if it means getting more burns," Naruto said as his burns he got from his mana started to heal thanks to the fox.

1 hour later of traveling Naruto was covered in more burns which were healing up quite quickly. "One more time," Naruto said as he gathered mana again into his hand. The mana then moved up and formed a sphere on top of Naruto's hand. "Yes I finally got it," Naruto yelled as he looked over his accomplishment.

"Ok time for part two," Naruto face faulted at this.

"YOU MEAN THERE'S A SECOND PART TO THIS SPELL!?" Naruto practically screamed as he looked at this burning ball of white mana.

"This might be easier though. All you need to do is concentrate on the mana so it stays together, then you throw it, like this," Sophia again made a fire ball in her hand and this time she held it out in front of her. She then yelled "Fire ball" and from her hand shot the ball which went in a straight line until she said, "Explode," then the fire ball exploded spreading a fire nova out from were it exploded.

"Wow," Naruto said as he saw the destructive power of the spell.

"All I need you to do for now is shoot it. You don't need to learn how to make it explode… yet but you need to learn how to shoot the fire ball out. Oh and try to learn it before we reach the next town," Sophia said as they continued walking.

2 hours later Naruto was jumping up and down in glee. Not only had he managed to shoot the fire ball out he also had managed to make it explode without any help from Sophia. This left Sophia a bit shocked but she got over it.

"Not bad, I guess I did underestimate you," Sophia said as she was looking over the area in which the ball exploded. 'That boy is getting stronger, it would've taken normally 2 days at least for a normal mage to have mastered the fire ball and explosion.'

She couldn't ponder long over the Naruto's accomplishment because Sophia soon felt something coming towards them and fast. "Naruto, remember that card I gave you?"

"Yeah see I have it right here," Naruto said as he pulled out the Summon contract card and showed her.

"Good, don't loose that because I'm going to be gone for a bit, after all I do need to check up on my friends. If you want to learn how to summon me just read it from the book you got,"

"But I thought you said you would teach me how to use this card?"

"Eh, I had a change of plans besides I need to tell the other spirits about you. O yeah and don't neglect your physical training just because you have Magic. Oh yeah and that Sword of yours I gave you here," Sophia said as she stabbed Naruto in the chest with it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked looking in disbelief.

"Don't worry you'll be fine it'll just burn like hell," Sophia said before disappearing in a red blaze. Naruto soon felt his body go dangerously hot then cool down. When he stood up he was fine and the sword was gone also.

"Aw that good for nothing fire spirit running away just like Kakashi-sensei and ero-sennin," Naruto whined as he looked through his bag for his book. He didn't get too fat when all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice.

"Well Naruto it took me quite a while to find you," a voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto quickly turned around and took out a Kunai and went into a defensive stance.

When Naruto saw who it was he put down his Kunai and said, "What do you want Ero-sennin?"

"Hey kid I thought I told you my name was Jiraiya the one and only frog hermit," Jiraiya said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Yeah sure but you are still a pervert,"

"Look Naruto I'm not here to argue with you, but I'm asking if you want to help me?"

"With what?"

"Well a few days after you left I was finally informed that you were exiled. Of course I tried to go after you but the council stopped me. They said something about needing me for Hokage… "

"What you Hokaga?!" Naruto abruptly interrupted as the word Hokage was mentioned.

"As I was saying the council wanted me to become Hokage, but I declined,"

"As if you could ever become Hokaga," Naruto said under his breath.

"Anyway the reason I was looking for you was to see if you wanted to help me get the next Hokage,"

Before Jiraiya could say another word Naruto spoke up first, "I'll do it only if you teach me some techniques that are going to be helpful for me,"

Jiraiya thought for a minute then said, "Fine, but don't complain if it is too much for you,"

"By the way who are we looking for?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you when we reach the right place," Jiraiya said as he started walking with Naruto by his side. The two walked for at least 2 hours both deep in their own thoughts. Jiraiya was looking into a notebook that looked really suspicious in everyway, while Naruto was reading out of the book he was neglecting.

Inside the book Naruto first found some more information on the basics on spell casting. 'Pft I'm way past this' Naruto thought as he flipped through more pages in the book. He then found something that caught his interest, it was a section named Summon Spirits. It read:

_Summon spirits, beings made up of the five main elements. Mostly found near large mana concentrated areas, hidden from non-mages. Summons mostly think of humans as an annoyance and tend to not want to mingle with them. Although if one was able to make a contract with a summon then that person would be considerably stronger. As for battle capabilities a summon will fight mostly with mana from their element. Although they can use different elements the attack is considerably weaker. Also if more then two summons of a different element is summoned they can combine their powers to form different elements such as wind mixing with water would create ice. For those who do have a contract to summon simply push mana into the contract item and then release the mana from the card forward to make a gate. _

_Note not all summons come from the 5 main elements but can come from different elements. Not much is known about these Spirits, people only know that they exist._

Naruto looked through the book some more but found that the rest of the pages were blank. Thourghly confused Naruto kept flipping thorough the book and found nothing except for the few pages that held the basics and summons. 'That's strange why doesn't it have more pages,' before Naruto could find out an answer he was brought back from his thoughts by Jiraiya.

"Hey kid we're here," Naruto looked up and saw a peculiar sight. In front of him were shops set up like a festival.

"Wow I've never been to a city like this," Naruto exclaimed as he started to feel his inner child build up.

"We'll be here for a day gathering information on our target in the mean time I suggest you just explore," Needing not another word Naruto dashed through the festival like town and started to see the sights. Naruto feeling like a child started to play the games that he could never play as one. A few hours later Naruto was in a mask and had quite a lot of prizes inside his backpack.

"I wonder where Ero-sennin is," Naruto said as he started to walk through the crowded streets. "I know I'll use that spell," Naruto said to himself as he pulled mana to his hands. They started to glow white lightly as Naruto concentrated. "Trace," Naruto said quietly, soon the mana from his hand formed into a ball and flew to his right. He followed the ball of white mana until soon he saw a sinister looking building. Naruto stepped in and saw a really disturbing sight. Surrounded by girls was none other then Jiraiya and he was fully enjoying it.

"Already done enjoying the games Naruto?" the old man asked in a drunken manner.

"Ahh I though you said you would be gathering information," Naruto said as he jumped onto the table in front of Jiraiya. Consequently some of the food flew up from the table and landed on a white suit of a man. Not noticing what he did Naruto kept trying to get Jiraiya up and out.

"Hey look what you did to bro's shirt," a man exclaimed as he stood next to the man in white. "It needs to be cleaned and you'll be paying all 100,000 ryo for it,"

"Oh well it doesn't look that expensive," Jiraiya said.

"You better pay up, Bro here is a chunnin from rock,"

"Oh and so what?" This clearly pissed off the man in white as he soon charged at Jiraiya. As Naruto watched he could clearly see all the faults in the mans movements. But that didn't last too long as Jiraiya stuck out his hand and channeled Chakra to it. Soon it became a clearly visible ball with many rotations in it. He then rushed up to the man and yelled "Rasengan," as the ball made contact with the man he swirled away.

"Wow I never knew you could do that," Naruto said as he walked out to see the damage inflicted on the man. As the two walked out they saw the damage and Jiraiya was soon found out. The man then apologized and paid for the damage before passing out. (too lazy to put in the right conversation or most action)

"I would like to take all the water balloons you have," Jiraiya said as he took the water balloons from the ever willing merchant. The two walked out of town and continued their regular road.

"Naruto I think it's time to start your training," He said as he brought out two balloons giving one to Naruto and keeping one for himself.

"Alright it's about time Ero-sennin," Naruto said as he received the balloon,"

"The move I used was as you can tell Rasengan a really powerful technique. To use it focus your Chakra to your hand, then keep a constant stream of Chakra," As Jiraiya explained this he showed it in the water balloon which soon popped.

"Hmm almost like how I channel Mana to my hand," Naruto thought aloud before realizing what he said.

"Mana? What is that Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing, it seriously is nothing," Naruto said quickly waving his hands in front of him only making him seem more suspicious.

"Hmm…" was what Jiraiya muttered before they continued walking.

The next week while on the trail not only had Naruto popped the water balloon but he was also putting in enough chakra and control to make a rubber ball pop. This surprised Jiraiya to no ends as he knew, at least he thought he knew that Naruto had poor Chakra control. What he didn't know that the mana control exercises needed for performing spells which Naruto had done with Sophia had increased his control on his Chakra.

"I congratulate you boy on being able to pass the first two stages under a week but now comes the hard part," Jiraiya said while still shocked at how fast the boy was getting the process down.

"If it is anything like the first two steps then I'll be able to complete in no time," Naruto said full of confidence.

"Don't worry this part is way harder and I don't think you'll be able to pass this part," Jirayia said but didn't have the pervious confidence to back it up.

"Heh I'll learn it while in the next town over there," Naruto pointed at a town which was out of human sight.

"Sure kid," Jiraiya said as the two walked to the next town.

"**I see your Magic training carries over to your Chakra training," a voice said in Naruto's mind.**

'Kyuubi where have you been all these days?'

"**Trying to forge a stronger mind connection and watching your training both from Jiraiya and Sophia," **

'So what do you want?'

"**Heh straight to the point, what I want from you I'll tell you later. Right now I was checking to see if another function was working until then bye," **

Naruto tried talking to the Kyuubi again but couldn't reach Kyuubi's mind for some reason. When Naruto finished he saw that they were inside the town which looked more like a giant casino then one. Everywhere they turned was full of casino's or other kinds of places.

"She'll surely be here Naruto,"

"Like I asked early on this whole mission, Who?"

"I'll tell you when we meet her until then we'll split up now and meet again soon,"

"Don't get swindled into another adult place area Ero-sennin," Naruto said as Jirayia was walking and pretended not to notice. Having the rest of the day to himself Naruto walked near the casino's. As he passes one he saw a peculiar person with blond hair who was apparently pissed off. Naruto went inside and saw what was happening, apparently this women was down on her last coin and in a tight situation in the game of black jack. She had a 10 and a 9 in her hand and was cautious not to move. But it seemed the other people who were playing were too confident.

'It can't help to cheat for her,' Naruto thought as he concentrated mana into his eyes and whispered "Scry." Luckliy for her he saw what she needed, a two on the top of the cards. Naruto then went up to her and said "Hit," next to her. The women looked at him with suspicion at first but then decided to trust him. When she got the two in her hand she started to yell "Thank you," to Naruto before showing the rest of the people her hand.

"You'll be my helper now," The women said as she grabbed on to Naruto and literally forced him to sit down. Naruto didn't have a choice seeing how strong this women was. Next to her he saw a black haired girl who looked like she was in shock and a pig who had strangely fainted.

A few hours later Naruto figured out why after he helped her win all her games. She apparently was a famous gambler known as Tsunade A.K.A. the Legendary Sucker who practically never won in a bet. But seeing her growing fortune seemed to be unreal. Soon Naruto found himself being pulled from gambling house to gambling house by her monstrous strength. Each time they went to a new gambling area Tsunade always won thanks to Naruto. In a matter of hours news had spread that the Sucker was actually a winner.

It wasn't too long for the news to reach Jirayia who couldn't believe it. "It's gotta be a joke that someone put up," Jirayia said as he neared the gambling house were they said Tsunade was at.

He stopped dead when he heard a familiar voice yell "Jackpot," Jirayia then rushed in and saw bags of money next to his old teammate Tsunade and Naruto held tightly in her grip.

"Help me Ero-sennin," Naruto said almost in a plea as he saw Jirayia enter the room.

Tsunade stopped then looked from Naruto to Jirayia before asking, "You know this kid?"

"Yes I do he's sort of my apprentice," he said before turning to Naruto, "What did you do to get stuck with her?"

"I helped her win," Naruto said weakly exhausted from the number of times using Scry.

"No wonder, Tsunade could never win a bet on her own,"

Jirayia soon felt his face buried in the ground as Tsunade stood over him with a closed fist. "So what do you want?"

"Lets go get a drink first," Once at a restaurant that was nearly empty Jirayia explained everything to Tsunade.

"So the Council want me to become Hokage, you should know what my answer is," Jirayia sighed. "Who would want a cursed job like that anyway?" Tsunade asked before Naruto finally lost it.

"It's not stupid, it's a job of great honor and people will actually look up to. Although now I can't become Hokage, but still." Naruto said the last part almost in a whisper.

"Jirayia explain," Tsunade said looking at Naruto.

"It wasn't my decision but the council has exiled this kid from the village," After hearing this Tsunade just had a shocked face.

She then put on a poker face and asked, "So why would you want to become a Hokage if a village exiled you, If it has become like that then the villagers don't need a Hokage," Naruto looked like he was about to say something before Tsunade stopped him. "I'll rethink about it if you can beat me," She said as she stepped outside which was now lit from the street lights.

"I'll make you regret that," Naruto then charged at Tsunade who held up a finger.

"One finger is all I need to defeat you," she said as Naruto neared her. Naruto threw a punch in her direction which Tsunade sidestepped out of the way. She then used her finger to flick Naruto backwards as if he were just a fly.

"Damn it I'll show you," he said as he started to form a Rasengan in his hand. Tsunade just watched first in awe, she then acted quickly as she saw him running towards her. She lifted up her foot and brought it down splitting the road in half making Naruto fall down and dispel the Rasengan on the floor.

"Jirayia what are you doing teaching a technique like that to a kid," Tsunade said looking at the ground. "Besides it's incomplete,"

"I would have it mastered if he hadn't run off and taught me the final step,"

Tsunade then looked at Naruto and thought up of an idea. "Hey kid if you master Rasengan by the end of one week I'll go back to Konoha and give you this necklace if you don't then you have to travel with me and Shizune as my helper,"

"Don't worry I'll master it," Naruto said before turning to Jiraiya, "Teach me the next step already,"

"I'll teach it to you tomorrow now get some sleep,"

(Too lazy after all this typing to put one week even in here so time skipping one week XD)

1 week later. Naruto woke up a bit later then usual from Chakra exhaustion. When he looked around he didn't see anyone not even Ero-sennin. Knowing something amiss Naruto soon but up a trace spell and followed it to Tsunade. When he reached Tsunade he saw her facing off with Kabato.

"Naruto get away this is one opponent you can't defeat," Tsunade said as she saw Naruto near the battle zone.

"Hmm… so Naruto is here after all, I guess I'll have some fun with you now," Kabato said as he rushed to Naruto. Naruto stood there and then put out his hand then yelled "Fire ball," A ball of fire erupted from Naruto's hand and made way for Kabuto who couldn't stop his approach. "Explode," Naruto shouted as the fire ball exploded with Kabuto in the middle of it.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked looking in disbelief at what Naruto had just done.

Naruto smiled before looking at her, "Magic,"

"Damn you Naruto you caught me by surprise there," a voice said as the smoke rose and revealed Kabuto. He had a few burns on his body but they were seen healing rapidly. "You can't beat me Naruto even with those tricks," Kabuto said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'll defeat you with something else then, Kage Byunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said as 5 clones appeared around him. He then let the clones charge at Kabuto while he stuck out his hand. Chakra gathered in his hand and started to swirl until it looked like a sphere with multiple rotations with the help of his clone. Naruto then charged up to Kabuto and yelled "Rasengan," which struck Kabuto in the chest, who was too preoccupied with the clones to move.

Kabuto flew back a few meters before he slammed into a boulder which stopped his movement. "Nice try Naruto," Kabuto said as he got back up, the wounds visibly healing. "Now for you to die," Kabuto yelled rushing up to Naruto.

"Naruto run," Tsunade yelled as Naruto just stood there.

"Time to see if this works," Naruto said as he pulled out a card. "Sophia I could use your help," Naruto said as he put the card in front of him. A red light emitted from the card before it formed a circle around the card with weird incantations on it. The circle kept on getting bigger until it was as tall as Naruto. Kabuto then stopped his charge when he began to see a girl step out of the circle.

"Naruto, can't you call me at a better time? I was about to go to sleep," Sophia said as she stepped out and looked around.

"Wh-what… how is that possible?" Tsunade asked who now had managed to get up.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Naruto I'll take things from here I suggest you go help that old women," Sophia said as she started to glow red.

"I'm not an old women," Tsunade started to yell but then was stopped when Naruto went next to her.

"Tsunade baa-chan don't worry too much she can take care of herself. Besides I can't heal you if keep yelling and moving," Naruto said which made Tsunade face fault.

"You heal me? Ha that's a joke medics have to have near perfect chakra control to…," She began saying but then stopped when she heard Naruto yell "Heal," Surprisingly Tsunade felt her wounds heal up by a strange white light.

"That's all I have for today," Naruto said as he laid down on the grass exhausted.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked barely audible to anyone else.

Meanwhile with Kabuto he wasn't in too good of a shape. The previous attack from Naruto had weakened him too much and now he was facing something he had never seen before. The girl in front of him was throwing fire at him using no hand signs what so ever.

'Dang it I better get to Orochimaru before this girl kills me,' Kabuto thought as he jumped away using smoke bombs to cover him.

"Aw man he got away," Sophia said as she recalled her mana back inside of her. "And I was about to get serious too," The battles went on and no side could be called victor as Orochimaru and Kabuto successfully escaped.

"Dang it he got away," a tired frog sannin said as he walked over to where Naruto was unconscious.

"I suspect he won't be back for a long time," Tsunade said as she then shifted her attention to Naruto and the girl next to him. "What I want to ask you is how did Naruto use Seal less Jutsu's?" Jiraiya looked as stumped as Tsunade.

"Seal less Jutsu's? Impossible how could this brat do such a thing,"

"That's because it's not Jutsu but magic," Sophia said as she turned her attention to the two.

"Magic? What the hell is magic?" Tsunade asked curiosity clearly on her face.

"It's not for me to say. When Naruto wakes up tell him that I went to go see some friends," Sophia said as she started fire started to rise around her before she was engulfed and gone.

5 hours later Naruto woke up. "How long have I been sleeping?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"5 hours if you wanted to know," Naruto turned around to see Tsunade sitting in a chair next to him.

"Heh, so you gonna reconsider being Hokage?" Naruto asked as he started to get up.

"Hmm… maybe I did lose that bet," Tsunade said as she started to take off a necklace around her neck. "Here this is yours now," Tsunade said as she handed to him a green clear necklace.

"Naruto I see you're awake," Jiraiya said as he entered the room. He then made a seal to close off the room in his chakra. "Now tell me what is Magic?"

"Hmm… I don't think I want to tell you Ero-sennin," Naruto said plainly as he got out of bed.

"You won't be able to leave this room until you tell us what it is," Jirayia said with confidence as he saw Naruto gather his stuff.

"Naruto you should tell us besides it is going to be a long trip to Konoha," Tsunade said looking at Naruto.

"Sorry but I'm not returning to Konoha. Although I do want to become Hokage that is not my main goal right now," Naruto said as he gathered everything and walked to the middle of the room.

"Look kid you won't be able to leave this room until you tell us what that force you used is exactly and how it works," Jirayia said looking a bit worried now.

"Tsunade baa-chan don't break your promise, and Ero-sennin don't worry you'll see me again and when you do I'll be much stronger," Naruto then started to glow white. A circle appeared below Naruto which also had a white glow. "See ya, Teleport," Naruto shouted before he vanished in a white blur.

"What the… that's impossible," Both Jiraiya and Tsunade said at the same time with shocked expressions.

20 miles away from Jiraiya and Tsunade Naruto appeared in a forest supported by his knee. He was panting hard and sweat was visible on his face.

"I guess 20 miles is my limit for now," Naruto said as he started to breathe slower until his breathing became normal.

"**Don't overexert yourself kit, even your stamina has a limit," A voice said in Naruto's mind as he recovered.**

'What do you want fox?" Naruto thought impatiently as he started to walk through the forest.

"**Ok first thing I need to tell you is that I found out that when you unlocked your mana it unlocked mine also,"**

"What?!" Naruto yelled out loud in the forest.

"**Calm down kit it's not like it can hurt you or anything it's actually beneficial to you. I found out just like my Chakra you can also pull out my mana, which is also red," Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind as Naruto thought this over. "The second thing I contacted you about is I need you to meet up with a demon fox tribe,"**

"Why should I,"

"**Well for one you are technically the leader of the tribes of demon foxes because I'm sealed off in you. Also it is helpful for you to go visit them," **

'How so?' Naruto asked stopping in his mid walk.

"**Humans aren't the only one who know Jutsu's Naruto. Besides in this particular tribe it is next to this one area which no one can reach. And until now I figured out it was protected by what Sophia called a Magic Barrier," **

'So if we go there It can be beneficial to me,'

"**Sure kit, not only will the foxes treat you well they'll also teach you some tricks,"**

'Which way fox?' Naruto asked with anticipation on his face.

"**Thankfully not far from here you just need to keep going the way you were going surprisingly. Oh yeah there's another strange change happening to you. You seem to be turning into a half demon from the time you first used my powers. I don't know what the changes will be like when they happen but I do know your stamina will increase and so will your sense," **

'Changes huh, I have a feeling the villagers of Konoha will hate me more for that, at least It will have positive effects,' Naruto thought before continuing to go forward. As Naruto walked he noticed that as he walked deeper into the forest there seemed to be less signs of human activity. 'Looks like no one ventures this deep into a forest,' Naruto thought as he kept going forward.

'Fox how much further?'

"**Stop whining and keep going, we'll be there in no time. In the mean time why don't you practice something like pulling out my mana," **

'You know that is a good idea,' Naruto thought then began to concentrate. Just like how he found his mana pool Naruto went into his mind. This time though he concentrated on where the Kyuubi was located and soon located something red. It felt calm but at the same time a bit violent and unruly.

"Wow such a weird mana source," Naruto said as he began to pull some out. The effects were instant and big. Naruto felt his hand flare with Kyuubi's mana as he tried to concentrate it into a sphere of light. It took him quite a long time but he finally got the wild mess of Kyuubi's mana to obey. "This is harder then I thought," Naruto said just when he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked as he concentrated on Kyuubi's mana to form a fireball.

"Why does a child like you hold onto the Kyuubi's essence," a voice said from the bush. Naruto looked at the bush only to be started at from a pair of gold eyes with slits in them.

Naruto was shocked at first but then remembered were he was. "Kyuubi told me to come here," Naruto said as he started straight into the pair of eyes.

"Prove it," the voice said calmly.

'Oi Kyuubi can you help me here?' Naruto thought and sent to Kyuubi.

"**Sure kid I'm sending some of my Chakra to you so don't be shocked if you see any changes," **Naruto soon felt the Kyuubi's Chakra envelop him in a warm wave. Surprisingly it wasn't like the last two times when he had used them for fighting. This time it felt calmer and more relaxed. As Naruto pondered this he soon saw the pair of eyes come out into the open and saw what it was.

It looked like a girl in her teens with silver hair. The only thing different about her was that she had fox ears on the top of her head and 5 tails. "I'm sorry I misjudged you. Here let me show you to the village," the girl said as she led the way. After going through the forest he soon found himself in a hidden village almost like the one in Konoha except it was smaller.

"So this is one of the many Demon fox towns?" Naruto asked looking in awe.

"Yes it is and I'm going to take you to the elder right away," the girl said this time pulling Naruto's arm as they made their way through the street. As they passed the villagers, the people stopped and stared at the newcomer. It was like that the whole way until they reached the middle of the village. "I'm here to see the elder," the girl said to the guard who let them in.

Inside it was filled with a strong Chakra force. When Naruto looked around he saw a few weapons and scrolls around the walls. And in the back of the room he saw what looked like a Women in her 30's with the same color hair as the girl that escorted him. The only difference was that this women had 7 tails which swished behind her.

"I see the Kyuubi's container has come to our village," the women said as she looked at Naruto.

"Yes mother this is him,"

"You may leave now Hitomi," the women said as she motioned for Naruto to sit down. "I'm pretty sure told you to come here to train or something of that sort," Naruto nodded his head at the answer. "I'll explain everything to you tomorrow now just get some rest I'm pretty sure you should be tired after all you did grow yourself some parts," Naruto confused at what she had said went outside and was soon led to a house.

When Naruto went inside he found the room nice, nicer then his apartment at Konoha had been. He put his stuff down and decided to check what the women meant by grow some parts. When he checked the bathroom he found what he wanted a mirror. When he looked in the mirror he was shocked. He had grown red ears on the top of his head while from behind he had 4 tails. 'Kyuubi you're telling me what happened to me after I get some sleep,' Naruto thought as he went to his bed. Tomorrow was going to be one crazy day Naruto thought before falling asleep.

AN: As I said before this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I don't know why I did it like this maybe it was from all the free time and boredom that was inside of me. Well anyway here it is and I'm working on Chapter 3. What you can expect in chapter 3 is possibly more action then this one. Well also about parings I'll let you decide. I'm not done introducing all the characters but the characters that have been introduced are available. Also I'm wondering do guys think I should do a time skip or just go by chapter and chapter with Naruto's growth and stuff? O well read and review plzz, (not that much people read this story :(.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don not own naruto

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Here chapter 3 enjoy --!

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar place. It was a sewer like area which looked abandoned. Naruto then walked a familiar path until he soon faced a giant cage with Kyuubi in it.

"So mind telling me what's happening?" Naruto asked as he pointed to his ears and swished his tails.

"**Like I told you before you are a half demon now and changes are happening," Kyuubi said simply as she stared at Naruto. **

"You said it would take a while!" Naruto practically yelled unaffected by the Kyuubi's power.

"**To put it simply, when I put my chakra into your body it seemed to speed up the process so now you look like that. Congratulations on having four tails," Kyuubi said showing no emotions. **

"Is there at least something I can do to hide the tails?" Naruto asked as he swished his tails again.

"**Ask the foxes, they'll probably have some sort of genjutsu or something. Now I think it is time for you to get up," Kyuubi said as she sent forth a forceful amount of chakra at Naruto which forced him out of the sewer.**

Naruto woke up and found it was morning and light was shining through his window. When he got up he smelled something cooking and soon saw something he hadn't seen in a while ramen. It was sitting on the table across from the bed all ready to eat. When Naruto couldn't handle it anymore he got out of bed and quickly drained the bowl of ramen before he started to think. 'Who left ramen here?' Naruto thought but was soon interrupted when he found out he was not alone.

Outside of his bedroom he heard footsteps and looked outside to see who it was. Surely enough there was a girl outside and she had five silver tails.

"Ah Naruto you're awake," the girl said as she turned her attention to him.

"Um… yeah I am. What are you doing here again?" Naruto asked as he stared at the girl who was outside his bedroom.

"Oka-san asked me to look after you as long as you live in this village so starting today we will live in the same house," Hitomi said as she went down the hallway.

"Oh living toget… WHAT?!?!?," Naruto screamed as he finally processed the information that had been handed to him. "Bu-but I'm…,"

Before Naruto could finish replying Hitomi turned around and said, "Just to let you know this is my house. Also if you want to stay in this village this is the only spare room we have vacant," Hitomi said before walking to the living room.

Naruto stood there petrified even his tails which moved every few seconds stopped moving from the shock of information. 'Kyuubi, you knew this would happen didn't you?'

"**Maybe I did kit, maybe I didn't. Kit I suggest you get dressed now and go to the elder Sonia," **

'So her name is Sonia,' Naruto thought but stopped and blushed when he realized he was only wearing boxers. Somehow, somebody had come in during the night and had gotten Naruto's clothes off leaving only the boxers. When Naruto tried to find his clothes he couldn't. Instead he found different clothes which were across from his bed.

Seeing nothing else to put on Naruto put on the new clothes. It was a red t-shirt with a spiral on the back and black pants which had a kunai holster. Over that he put on a white cloak which was open in the front while it covered his back all the way to ground. (not good at explaining clothes lol)

"Well this is a new look," Naruto said as he proceeded to exit the house. Just as he was about to he saw Hitomi who looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. 'What was that about?' Naruto thought as he proceeded outside to meet with Sonia. When he stepped outside he noticed that most of the demons were foxes while a few stayed in a half demon half human form. While Naruto walked toward the center of the village he noticed a few things.

The demons around him would give bow at him while others gave him a nice warm good morning. Naruto was starting to like it here already. When Naruto entered the building he felt the familiar force of chakra he felt yesterday. The problem was that he saw nobody in the room.

"Um… is someone in here?" Naruto asked feeling nervous from being in a empty room with too much chakra.

"You pass the first test," a voice from the front of the room were in a chair sat the elder, Sonia.

"Test, what test?"

"Just testing if you could sense something wrong or if I was still in the room," Sophia said as she started to stand up. She was taller then Naruto by about a foot. Her body was slim and beautiful and it seemed weird how she was called elder when she looked so long.

'Maybe she's using a genjutsu like Tsunade,'

"No Naruto I'm not using a genjutsu," Naruto looked shock when he heard those words.

"Wh-wh… how did you…,"

"Read my mind, it's a simple technique which you might learn soon," Sonia said looking at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, when am I going to start training and what will I train in?" Naruto asked while still a bit shocked from the whole mind thing.

"You begin now. As for what you'll train in we'll train you mainly in genjutsu since that is what we do best. Don't worry though we'll train you in other aspects as well," Sonia said as she pulled out something from her desk. "Put these on,"

Naruto put on what looked like wrist bands and ankle bands. When he did nothing seemed to happen until Sonia went over and touched the bands. As soon as she did Naruto fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he tried to pull himself up.

"We'll start are training, but first you need to pull yourself up. Just to let you know those are a special kind of weight which only I can alter. Right now I just started you at 400 pounds on each band. Normally I wouldn't do this but since you do have Kyuubi-sama and have 4 tails I just thought you can handle it," Sonia said as she sat down again.

"Damn this," Naruto said as he struggled to get up. After 20 minutes of struggling Naruto finally stood up sweating, and panting.

"Let us begin," Sonia said as she went out the door. "Follow me to the training grounds,"

"Easy for you to say," Naruto shouted as he walked step by step to get out of the room. 1 hour later of heavy walking Naruto found the training ground and saw Sonia sitting against a tree. "I'm here now," Naruto panted out.

"Good, ok lets start," Sonia said as she got up and rushed at Naruto. Naruto saw her coming and slowly got into a battle stance. When she was about 10 feet away was when she kicked toward Naruto. Naruto didn't understand why until he was hit by something. When he saw what attacked him he was shocked. It was chakra that surrounded Sonia that seemed to extend outward and act as longer limbs.

"What is that?" Naruto asked while trying to stand up.

"It's a special taijutsu style we foxes can use. I personally call it Chakra extension style," Sonia said as she rushed at Naruto again. This time Naruto ducked as she did a roundhouse kick toward Naruto. When the kick and chakra went over him Naruto charged forward as fast as he could. Although the speed he was running at could have been easily outmatched by another gennin it was a start. As Sonia saw Naruto coming she regained her balance from the round house kick and slammed her fist into the ground.

Naruto noticed this but kept on running toward Sonia. As soon as he was in strking distance though he felt something grab him. He looked at his feet and saw that a chakra arm was grabbing his foot stopping him from moving. As Naruto tried to move the arm started to wrap around his leg then held him there. The next thing Naruto felt was a fist slamming into his stomach, which sent him flying 10 feet into the air even with all his weights.

"Damn it," Naruto said as he struggled to stand up.

"Quite impressive boy, but I'm not done yet," Sonia said calmly as she charged straight at Naruto. The spar lasted for 1 whole hour before Naruto fell from stamina exhaustion.

"It's unfair that I have these weights on and you have that chakra extendy thingy," Naruto pouted while breathing heavily on the ground.

"Anything goes in a battle, although I am quite impressed that you lasted that long," Sonia said as she walked over to Naruto.

"This was just another test to see how good you were with your weights," she said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up. "Tomorrow I'll start teaching you the Chakra extension style while you'll go to others for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. If you want we can even help you with a weapon style, that is if we have a weapon you would like to use," Sonia said as she reached into her bag and took out a pill. "Eat this and in 2 minutes we'll resume our spar," Sonia said as she tossed Naruto a pill.

"That's what I'm looking forward to," Naruto said as he took the pill and got into a taijutsu stance. "How about we start right now?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but I'm not holding back anymore," Sonia said as she jumped away from Naruto as chakra surrounded her.

4 hours later Naruto finally fell to the ground in defeat. He had lasted for 4 hours of constant sparring and each time got used to his weights.

"I believe we should stop for today," Sonia said as she knelt down beside Naruto.

"N-no I still can fig…," Naruto started but then couldn't finish. He hit the floor in exhaustion and didn't get back up.

"Hitomi you can come out now," Sonia said as she looked over to the right of her.

"I guess I can't fool oka-san yet," Hitomi said as she dispelled a genjutsu around her and came out into plain sight.

"Take Naruto back, and don't do anything weird to him," Sonia said with a strict tone.

"It's not like I was going to hurt him," Hitomi said innocently as she carried Naruto back to the house.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape. "How come you never told me of such a technique I mean you are the Queen of the foxes or something like that,"

"**Look kit even If I did teach you probably wouldn't have been able to master it. The Chakra extension technique is so unique that only fox demons can learn it. Not only that only a few fox demons are gifted enough to master the technique. So you don't need to worry about this technique getting stolen."**

"So now that I'm a fox demon, sort of, can you teach me the technique?"

"**I can only teach you by giving you the instructions, Sonia will probably refine your skills from there," **

"Alrighty then lets start with the training,"

"**Ugh why did I have to be stuck with an overly hyper kid? Alright I'll tell you the first step but do it tomorrow; you're in no shape to be practicing today," **

"Nah I'm gonna do it as soon as I get up,"

"**If you do then I won't heal your body from the damage you are in right now," Kyuubi said indicating to the wounds on Naruto.**

"Spoil sport, fine I'll do as you say,"

"**Well anyway it's about time to wake up," Kyuubi said as she then forced Naruto awake. **

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he again was in the same house he slept in. He again found himself in the same bed as yesterday also.

"You shouldn't get up," a voice said from the side of him.

Naruto turned around and saw Hitomi sitting across from him. "So what are you doing here?"

"I live here. Didn't I tell you?"

"I know that but why are you in the same room as I am?" Naruto asked as he slowly got out of bed.

"Umm… that is… I was, I was just checking up on you, yeah I was," Hitomi said in a nervous tone.

"O really, okay then," Hitomi couldn't help but sweat drop at how clueless Naruto was.

"Well anyway that was pretty impressive on how you held on and didn't give against oka-san,"

"Sure, its because I'm training to become the best," 'Hey Kyuubi since I can't train what should I do now?'

"**Why don't you ask that girl of yours to take you to the place I said there was a magic barrier," **

"Oh yeah, hey Hitomi-chan can you take me to this place where there's like a strong force?"

'He called me Hitomi-chan' Hitomi thought before saying, "Sure but I don't know why you would want to go there,"

"Just take me there," Naruto said a she stood up and got ready.

"Alright, hold your horses," The two went out and went to the rightmost area of the village. There they exited into the forest and walked for a while until they reached what was a giant waterfall. "Here we are, although I don't know why you would want to come here. We can't even get inside the cave inside the waterfall so I doubt you can," Hitomi said as Naruto walked over the water to the waterfall.

"Just as I thought,"

"**Hey It was me who thought this place was guarded by a magic barrier," **

"Hmph," Naruto snorted as he walked up to the waterfall. When he was at the cave entrance he channeled his mana through his body and glew a white color before he stepped inside.

"Hey how did you do that?" Hitomi asked looking from the outside.

"You should just stay outside, I have to do this alone," Naruto said as he walked deeper into the cave. When he reached what was like the back of the cave he saw a statue of a women which was about 50 feet tall. Around the statue was clear water which surrounded her like an island.

"Who enters my sanctuary?" a feminine voice rang out as he got closer to the statue.

"Uzumaki Naruto the last surviving member of the Uzumaki clan which can use the power of mana," Naruto said as he stopped right in front of the water.

"Hmm… a mage, I haven't seen one in a long time. Oh right you must be the one Sophia has been talking about," the voice said to a now confused Naruto.

"You know Sophia?"

"Sure we go way back. Now if you are here then you either want to train or want me as another summons,"

"How about both?" Naruto asked.

"That is if I deem you worthy kid," as soon as the voice said that water started to rise from the area that surrounded the statue. Then it came together in one place in front of the statue to soon form a figure. When the water stopped moving it fell to leave a girl in her teens in front of Naruto. She had blue hair up to her waists and had also had blue eyes. What she wore seemed to be a blue kimono which had a light blue dragon imprinted on it. As for her height she was about 6 more inches taller then Naruto.

"Let's see how strong you are," the girl said as she rushed forward to attack. Naruto dodged her charge only to find something else hit him. When he looked at his attacker he saw that the water around the statue had risen and formed into spheres.

"That's interesting," Naruto said as he pulled out 4 kunai's 2 for each hand. He then threw two Kunai's where the girl was as he charged closer to her. As the kunais came closer the girl lifted her hand and 2 of the water spheres intercepted the kunais. Expecting that Naruto then jumped up into the air and threw his other two kunai's while he channeled mana to his hand.

"Fire Ball," Naruto yelled as a white sphere of fire shot out of his hand right behind the Kunais.

"You gotta do better then this kid, Ice Wall," a wall then appeared in front of the girl and blocked the projectiles. When the fire ball hit though it shattered the wall making ice shards fly throughout the air.

"Yosh, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled while making hand seals. 5 other Naruto's appeared beside the original as they charged straight down towards the girl.

"Foolish, Ice Javelin," the girl softly which made the ice shards that were blasted away from the fire ball head straight towards Naruto.

"Shit," Naruto said as he and his clones started to get hit. When Naruto landed on the ground he had been hit by 3 javelins while his clones had been decimated.

"Come on you gotta do better then that," the girl said as she started to move toward Naruto.

"Damn this is not good," Naruto said as he stood up and tried to think of something. 'Wait Kyuubi's mana maybe I can use that,' Naruto thought as he began to channel mana. In one hand he channeled his own mana while in the other he channeled the Kyuubis.

"What are you doing boy?" the girl asked as she watched in awe.

"Heh lets see if this works, Fusion mana: Fire ball," This time a fire ball came out twice as big as the last one. It was red with a whitish aura around it.

"Hmm… this again no problem, Ice wall," the girl shouted as ice came up to intercept the attack. This time though when the attack hit it went hit the ice wall and then continued on to the girl. "What how is this happening?" the girl asked as the fire ball hit her.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto shouted as five clones appeared. He and the cones then ran up to the girl and started his combo. He hit the girl up into the air yelling "U-zu-ma-ki," When the girl was high up Naruto then appeared above her and shouted "Naruto Rendan," as he kicked down at the girl who was sent towards the ground. "I'm not done yet, Teleport," as he teleported right below the girl before she hit it. "Finish," Naruto yelled as he hit the girl on the back with a white fist. "Yatta I did it," Naruto yelled as the girl landed a few feet away from Naruto.

"Don't be too happy yet boy," the girl said as she started to stand up.

"How?"

"How can I still stand up? Easy right before you started your combo I put a layer of water around my body which made the blows softer," the girl said as she stood up.

"Damn not good," Naruto said as he was almost out of stamina.

"Although that was a pretty good display of strength and mana. I think I'll pass you," the girl said simply.

"Eh," Naruto said as he fell flat on the ground.

"I said I'll pass you," the girl repeated as she walked over to Naruto.

"But why?" Naruto asked as he tried to stand up.

"You showed potential to grow, like how you combined your mana with Kyuubi's," Naruto froze at this, "Don't worry I already knew about the Kyuubi inside of you when you entered this cave. What I didn't know was that you could utilize the Kyuubi's mana," the girl said as she put her hand on Naruto. Naruto then felt some energy flow through him before it stopped.

"Here you go," the girl said as she handed him a card which looked like Sophia's only it had the girls picture on it and her name Ame.

"So your name is Ame," Naruto said as he looked at the card.

"Yup, I guess Sophia didn't train you that much, typical…," Ame sighed as she looked down at Naruto who nodded. "Look kid I'll teach you more and maybe I'll give you something good. Just come after you finish your practice with the foxes,"

"How did you…"

"Know? When I made a contract with you your memories went inside of me. Now go back I'm pretty sure you're tired right now," Ame said as she started walking to water.

"Ok see you tomorrow Ame-san,"

Naruto walked out of the cave to be greeted by Hitomi. "What took you so long?" the girl asked looking at Naruto's battered form.

"Stuff," Naruto said as he proceeded walking back to his temporary home.

"Aw tell me," Hitomi said continuously as they walked back.

The next day Naruto woke up and moved around with less difficulty. The weights seemed to only slow him down a bit now compared to what they did last time.

"Time to go see Sonia," Naruto said as he got dressed while heading to the kitchen. "I wonder if they have instant ramen here?" Naruto asked as he looked through the cabinets.

"We don't have instant ramen but I have some regular ramen here," Hitomi said as she appeared behind Naruto.

"Oh thanks… how come you made ramen out of all things? Come to think of it I had ramen yesterday also," Naruto said as he began to gulp down the ramen.

"Well to answer your question I smelled ramen from you so I made it. Also today would probably be the last ramen you'll have for a long time," Naruto literally froze when she said this.

"No more ramen…?" Naruto said, "This can't be happening, you just can't take ramen away from me," Naruto started ranting on.

"Well too bad, Oka-san said that eating too much ramen ain't good for you. It's practically the reason you're smaller then normal,"

"That's cruel," Naruto said as he slurped up the last of his ramen. "I'm leaving now," Naruto said as he walked outside toward the training ground he met Sonia yesterday. When he arrived there he met Sonia who was in deep meditation. When Naruto walked up to her though she opened her eyes and stood up.

"We shall start now," Sonia said as she walked over to Naruto. "I'll be teaching you the Chakra extension style later"

"Great," Naruto said with a sarcastic voice

"Although it requires a lot of chakra control, more then what a medic needs so this should be difficult," Naruto gulped at this. "I also know your Chakra control sucks that's why I'll start with a simple exercise. If you master this then you'll be able to use the Chakra extension style easier," Sonia said with a foxy grin on her face.

"Although, this exercise it the reason why most foxes can't even perform this style. What you need to do is release a constant amount and enough so that you push yourself off the ground and stay up there, like this," Sonia said as she soon started to hover above Naruto.

"That seems easy,"

"If it was, why don't you see other ninja's performing this technique?" Sonia asked as she came down. "For two hours that's how long you'll practice this before you move onto your next teacher,"

"This can't be that hard," Naruto said as he heard the Kyuubi smirk in his head.

"**Why don't you prove it then," **

"Fine I will," Naruto said as he began to push chakra out of his feet. Instead of going straight down though his chakra seemed to spread out in every direction making him hover 1 inch off the ground. Naruto came down after 1 minute of constant chakra releasing. "Damn this is hard," Naruto said as he started panting.

"**Not so cocky now boy are ya?" **

"I'll show you," Naruto said as he began to do the exercise again. 2 hours later Naruto had managed to start concentrating his chakra into pushing directly down, but it still wasn't enough although he did hover 5 inches off the ground.

"Naruto stop it's time to go to your next teacher. He will be waiting in the middle of the forest," Sonia said as she disappeared.

"Middle of the forest eh… lets go," Naruto said as he went inside. After 5 minutes of wandering Naruto soon felt a chakra spike. Above him he saw a fox come down shooting black fireballs out of his mouth. "Crap," Naruto said as he dodged out of the way. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled as he stopped from his dodge.

9 Naruto appeared and started to surround the kitsune in human form. The man then said "Demon fox technique: Fox fire," (Not Japanese so I can't get Japanese technique names, please bare with me while I get a Japanese translator or something) Instead of a black fire from the last attack this time a bluish fire came out and hit the clones.

"Heh, lets see you survive this," Naruto said as he gathered chakra in his hand. "Rasengan," Naruto yelled as he threw his palm out to strike the man. The man stepped out of the way and after doing a few hand seals said, "Demon fox technique: Fire prison," Naruto soon saw and felt fire around him. It closed in on him like a cage stopping him from attacking.

"Who are you," Naruto asked from behind the bars.

"Kai," the man said as the bars soon disappeared. "My name is Hayate," the man said. Naruto got a good look at him and noticed he had 5 tails. His hair color was brown same with his ears and tail, although his eyes were green. "I'm going to be instructing you on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, mainly demon fox techniques," the man said as he knelt beside Naruto.

"Great, Heal," Naruto said as a white light enveloped him healing the burns that Naruto had gotten.

"Pretty impressive, although we won't learn that here. I'm going to first be teaching you some seals memorize them quickly," the man said. The next 30 minutes were spent with Naruto memorizing and practicing demon hand seals.

"I'm done," Naruto said as he went to Hayate.

"Great I was getting bored," he said, "I'll be teaching you how to use some techniques now," the next hour and a half was spent with Naruto learning more techniques then he had learned in Konoha (too lazy to type the exercises they do bare with me).

"Ok kid you're done for today, next time we practice though it will be longer same with your other teachers," Naruto gulped at this. "You are to head to the weapon shop in the town, you'll meet your next teach there," Hayate said as he disappeared in a poof.

"Dang so much teachers," Naruto said as he went to were he was instructed. He found the weapon shop and saw that there was a man inside. He looked around 30 years old and had 5 tails just like Hayate. Only thing different was that he had silver hair and tails, ears. His eyes though were the same as Hayate's green.

"I see my brother is finished with you," the man said as he got up to meet Naruto.

"Brother? You mean Hayate is your brother?"

"Sure kid, the names Kido Takeshi," (not good with coming up with names) the man said as he stood up. "I'm pretty sure my little brother didn't mention our clan name," he said

"Yeah…," Naruto said a bit nervously.

"Well anyway I'm going to be your weapon instructor while you are here. Got any weapons we could start off in?" Takeshi asked Naruto.

"Umm let me thing," Naruto said as he thought. 'there was that one sword I got from Sophia but I don't even know how to bring it out,'

"**Kit try focusing an image of the sword with mana into your hand," **

'Huh? O all right I'll do it nothing else to do,' Naruto then began to concentrate mana into his arm. It started to glow white and soon burn. After a while a sword indeed came out and it was the same one he had received from Sophia. 'I won't even ask how you knew,' Naruto said to the prideful Kyuubi.

"Interesting sword," the man said as he touched it and looked it over. "Alright so swords first," the man said as he got up and plucked a sword from the weapon rack. "Meet me in my backyard," the man said as he went out through the back door. Naruto soon followed and felt his instincts telling him to block. He raised his sword to block a strike coming from Takeshi. The strike was strong and actually made Naruto's hand start to shake a bit.

'That was strong,' Naruto thought as he re-gripped his sword stronger. The two sparred for 1 hour Naruto learned a few things by watching. He soon learned how to guard an impact so it would hurt less. He also learned how to separate his swords into two so that he could attack more efficiently.

"Stop we'll practice more only in steps now," Takeshi said as he caught Naruto's sword in his hand to stop them from attacking him.

"What now?"

"Do 100 swings up and down with both swords combined. After that we'll work on a style you might like," 30 minutes later Naruto was finished and looked up at Takeshi.

"This style I'm going to teach you is quite advanced it goes along with the Chakra extension style. Since you haven't mastered it I can only teach you the first part," Takeshi said as he drew his own sword and started to show Naruto the first part. (I'm getting lazy here bare with me… again).

After a long practice Naruto finally ran through the forest to the lake. Once there he entered the cave through the waterfall. When he proceeded in he felt a strong mana surge coming from the room with Ame. When he entered he found the room had iced walls and the water covered the whole floor.

"So you're finally here," Ame said as she appeared slowly, rising out of the water.

"You must have too much free time," Naruto said as he looked at the walls in awe.

"Just turning this place into my field of advantage. Anyway we'll start with your training in water magic," Ame said as she further away from Naruto. "I want you to start by walking to me,"

"Is this a joke Ame-sensei?"

"Just try it," Naruto complied and started to walk to the water. When he touched the water though he felt his chakra and mana flow from his body to the water slowly but steadily.

"What the hell," Naruto said as he jumped back onto solid land.

"The water right now is under a spell called, Osmose. The spell can be used for many uses such as draining your mana and chakra. It can also work if a put it in water. Since the water around you has less mana and chakra around you it will keep absorbing until both you and the water have the same amount of energy concentration. The point of this exercise is to learn how to negate such effects," Ame said as she made a sofa out of ice and laid down in it. "Wake me when you're done," Ame said as she fell asleep.

"Damn this is hard," Naruto said as he started to walk onto the water again.

'Kyuubi you have any ideas?'

"**The point of this exercise is so that you learn how do this by yourself. I will give you a hint though; there are two ways to stop this effect," **

'Evil furball,' Naruto thought as he began to walk on the water again. After 30 minutes of trying Naruto was sitting on dry land panting. "Damn this is too hard," Naruto said as he tried to stand up. Then Naruto did something that surprised Kyuubi he used his head to actually think hard.

'Let's see Ame-sensei said something about mana being drained through till both me and the water have the same concentration. Argh… this is too hard,' Naruto thought in frustration as he started to pull his hair. 'Wait maybe I can close off my mana and chakra just enough so that I only take out the amount needed. Like what Neji did when he closed my Chakra (forgive my spelling) Tenketsu,'

"**Kit you got a bit of it correct, problem is how will you exert chakra or mana when you close them off?" **

"Argh this is so evil," Naruto said as he sat down.

'Looks like Naruto is having fun,' Ame thought as she listened to his antics.

"Wait, I noticed something," Naruto said out loud as he looked up happy. "The concentration thingy seems to affect mostly my feet and legs. So if I make all my mana and chakra go to my upper body maybe then I won't lose Chakra or mana," Naruto said as he focused his Chakra and mana into his upper body. He soon felt the familiar sensation of power rushing through his upper half of his body the only thing was that his lower half felt weak.

"Lets do it," Naruto said as he slowly stepped onto the water. He felt a bit of chakra draining out of him but nonetheless not much to make him sink. A few seconds later he was over at Ame poking her awake.

"I'm awake so don't poke me. Well I gotta say you made a new way to stop and Osmose spell pretty impressive,"

"Ehh? That wasn't the right way?"

"Well you were supposed to match your power's concentration with the water by altering your mana and chakra…" Ame went on for a few minutes explaining biology stuff.

"So like this," Naruto said as he concentrated sure enough when he changed his energy concentration he stopped feeling the draining sensation although he did feel a bit weaker.

"Good, I'll turn off the spell for now but always keep that in mind, it can save you sometimes," Ame said as she snapped her fingers. Soon the water around them flew white before a white beam shot into Naruto. Naruto instantly felt his lost chakra and mana go inside of him before the water turned blue again.

"Wow,"

"No need to be surprised, I just returned you mana and chakra to you. Now we start your training," Ame said as she walked over to the statue in the middle of the room. "What I want you to do now is to learn how to control a bit of water from the water around you. So that you can use it and later for attacks," Ame said as she lifted her hand which made water rise then shoot out towards the ice wall, which shattered before reforming itself.

"Awesome, when will I be able to do that?" Naruto asked with a huge grin on his face.

"As soon as you complete this exercise now hurry up," Ame said as she sat down on the sofa. Naruto practiced for 2 more hours, by that time he had learned how to control the water around them in such a large amount that it even surprised Ame.

"I think that's enough for today now time for you to go home," Ame said as she placed her hand on Naruto. Naruto soon felt his body disappear then warp to another place. When he reappeared he saw that he was in his room.

"Wow she used teleport so easily," Naruto said tiredly as he sat down in his bed and soon fell asleep.

A/N: lol looks like there wasn't much action in here either. Well now I'm in a squeeze I'm not sure if I should explain Naruto's training more or just go with a 1 year time skip when his training with the foxes is complete. I'm thinking about going with the skip but I'm not sure if I should. Well anyway here's chapter 3 and I'm sorry about not updating on time. Well I was busy and all so anyway just read and review. O and if I do the time skip I'll probably add more fights and stuff, maybe even an encounter with some Konoha nins hehehe…. Not sure though. If you guys can get my review counter up faster then I'll probably update faster though so yeah… see you again at chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Disclaimer: Me do not own this Naruto me own this idea stuff though.

"Why do people always have wars with each other?" A white haired teen (will explain eventually) asks no one in particular as he relaxes in a ramen stand. The teen in question is none other than Naruto now 16 years old. It had been 4 years since Naruto had completed his training to go exploring the world trying to increase his knowledge and strength. While doing so Sound had declared war on Leaf which soon brought in most of the hidden villages.

"Well that's something you should ask the people who start the war," a voice says next to him.

"I see you decided to show up Kazuya," Naruto says as he looks at the guy next to him. He was a tall around 6 ft and looked around 18 years old. He had grey hair and a cloak which covered most of his body.

"Well… yeah I was getting bored hanging out by myself,"

"How are the other spirits?" Naruto asked as he finished his 4th bowl of ramen.

"Cranky, you haven't called on us for quite some time and you're the only way we can intervene with these foolish humans. I mean it has been so long since we had something to do other than sense what is going on in the world,"

"Sorry Kazuya but if I can I'll try to stay out of this war and lay low for a while. After all having your name in most bingo books is not fun at all," Naruto said as he paid for the ramen and left the stand shortly followed by Kazuya.

"Aw come on… at least stop cutting off the connection with us so we can follow you when you do your missions,"

"No… you'll just attract more attention to me, besides everyone, especially you would kill off the target first leaving nothing for me," Naruto said as he walked to his hotel room.

"Hmph… be that way, but can you at least stop cutting the connection so we can all follow you?" Kazuya asked as Naruto was at his hotel door.

"Possibly,"

"Yes, oh yeah and before I go how's Mina doing?"

"She's doing fine," Naruto answered simply as he entered the room.

"Hmph… could've at least let me see her, she is after all too cute," Kazuya said before gusts of winds surrounded him and he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Naruto opened the door and stepped in he felt something tackle him onto the ground while hugging onto him. Naruto looked up to see a little girl around 7 years old with semi long brown hair and grey eyes on top of him.

"Mina-chan can you please get off of me?" Naruto asked.

"You're not going to go somewhere else and leave me here all alone right Naruto Onii-chan?" Mina asked as she waited for an answer.

"No," Naruto said as he rose up and plucked her off of him, "I just was visiting the sites,"

"You're so mean for leaving me here all alone," Mina said as she jumped onto one of the two beds an laid down.

"I left you alone so you could do your training," Naruto said lied down on the bed.

"Aw come on I mean can't I get a day of rest?" Mina asked as she used a puppy dog eye look.

"No… Don't look at me like that stop..." Naruto said to no avail as she continued your assault with her cute looks. "Fine just this once," Naruto said as he heard her scream in joy.

"So Naruto Nii-Chan you gonna take me somewhere?" Mina asked eagerly.

"No, I'm getting some rest. I have a feeling I'm gonna have a long day ahead of me soon,"

"Aw mean… Fine then I'm going out by myself," Mina said as she walked to the door.

"Suit yourself… you have enough training to survive outside," Naruto said as he positioned himself comfortably inside the bed. "Oh and turn off the lights when you leave the room," Naruto said as he fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto found himself in the dark as he fell asleep. "Not that dream again please," Naruto said as he soon saw the familiar scene play in front of him. In front of him was a small village with most of the people slaughtered. _

"_No don't let me see this again!" Naruto shouted to no avail as the scene played again. He soon saw himself walking through the dead people to reach two men dressed in black robes with red clouds on them. _

"_Naruto you'll come with us," one of them said as he motioned to his partner. There in his hand was a little girl around 5 years old hanging limply. _

"_No this can't be happening," Naruto in the scene said without any strength as he saw the people dead and realization hit him. "All because of me," Naruto in the scene said as he saw the two black cloaked figures come closer to him. _

"_All my fault…" Naruto said as a white aura leaked around him. _

"_We should finish this and get him back quickly," one of the members said as he saw Naruto leaking out some kind of energy in large amounts. _

"_Agreed," his partner said as they rushed at Naruto dropping the little girl._

_As soon as the little girl hit the floor Naruto couldn't take it anymore and realeased a yell as the white aura around him burst out. For a few seconds nothing happened then standing in front of the two Akatsuki members was a white haired Naruto with 5 white tails swishing behind him. _

"_I've come to help Naruto," a familiar voice said as a familiar man landed near Naruto. "Those people were the people I had to protect also… and now they are all dead. I shall help you Naruto take this as are pact," Kazuya said as he tossed Naruto a card with Kazuya on it._

"_You two… are dead," Naruto said in a toneless voice as he vanished from sight with Kazuya. Soon Naruto appeared behind the two Akatsuki members with Kazuya before he said "__Wind slice__ success," the two members then fell into pieces from clean cuts._

_Seeing them both fall the Naruto in the scene suddenly felt weak and fell down and fainted. "Stop showing me this," the real Naruto said as he looked in pain at what he had caused. Soon the scene swirled out and Naruto was again in darkness. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Had that dream again Kit?" a voice said as Naruto found himself out of the darkness and inside of a forest like area.**

"What do you expect, after all those deaths were my fault and I could've gotten there earlier to stop those deaths," Naruto said as he lowered his head, "my entire fault," Naruto mumbled.

"**Get a hold of yourself Naruto. You're starting to act like some kind of baby," Kyuubi said as Naruto saw something coming into view. From the forest came a nine tailed fox no bigger then the dogs kept at the Inuzuka household.**

"I see you came in your demon form… So why did you call me here?" Naruto asked the incoming fox.

"**Believe it or not I'm worried about my container; after all I'm stuck with you for an indefinite amount of time… which became longer ever since you became a hanyou. **

"Thanks Kyu-chan," Naruto started to say before he was cut off.

"**What did I say about calling me that. I told you to either call me Kyuubi-Sama, Kyuubi-sensei, or Kyuubi-hime," **

"But those are getting old now. Beside I think you did your job since now I'm all cheered up now," Naruto said as he sat down next to Kyuubi.

"**Have you found out a way to summon me yet like those summons?" Kyuubi asked as she tried to break the silence.**

"What do you think, you can after all go through my memories,"

**Sigh "And I was hoping my container wouldn't be stupid," Kyuubi said out loud.**

"Watch what you say Kyu-chan," Naruto said as he stressed the Chan part of the name.

"**I'll get you for that," Kyuubi said as she jumped toward Naruto. To her dismay though Naruto waved at her before he disappeared. "Damn it," Kyuubi said as she paced around thinking about what had gone on.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto Nii-san get up," Naruto heard Mina say before he felt something jumping on his stomach.

"Ouch, I'm up Mina-chan so stop jumping," Naruto said as he dodged the jump that would've landed on him.

"So where are we going to day Nii-Chan?" Mina asked in a cute voice as she sat down on the floor.

"Not sure and don't care… as long as we are safe and you are we will go where we have to," Naruto said as he went into the shower.

"You're always so vague," Mina said before she saw Naruto enter the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we there yet?" Mina asked as the two were traveling down a road.

"I don't know," Naruto answered simply as they continued down. The silence continued on for a bit longer before Mina couldn't hold it in.

"I'm so bored Nii-chan can't we do something exciting or travel to a location using one of your spells?"

"No," Naruto answered before looking straight ahead again.

"At least can I see you in your Kitsune form," Mina asked with puppy dog eyes.

"That won't work on me this time Mina-chan," Naruto stated as he continued walking.

"Hmph… fine be that way," Mina said pretending she didn't care.

'I'm so glad Sonia got me that one seal,' Naruto said as he thought back to the time when his training in the fox village was done.

_Flashback_

"_So Naruto now that your training is done what will you do?" Sonia asked the patiently sitting Naruto across from her. _

"_Well I was thinking of traveling again but with this look it is kind of hard not to be noticed," _

"_I have a solution for that," Sonia said as she walked closer to Naruto. "__Seal features__," Sonia yelled as she slammed her palm into Naruto's stomach._

"_What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked as he started to pant. _

"_Why don't you see for yourself," Sonia answered as she gave Naruto a mirror. Naruto couldn't see any fox like features on him in fact even his 6 whiskers were gone. _

"_Wow this is amazing!" Naruto said as he finally saw his face without the whiskers._

"_That Naruto is a strong seal and a special one to boot. If you want to you can release the seal to see your fox features again. The special feature about this seal is that it is also like a power condenser. If you push your strength into the seal, depending on how much you put in you'll receive a certain number of tails. The more tails the stronger you are. Although the drawbacks are you'll be depleting your chakra at a scary rate unless you practice it. Also since you are a 5 tail right now going to the five tail form will not only put a lot of strain on your body but you might not be able to fight again if you hold the form for a long time," Sonia said with a serious face._

"_Thank you," Naruto said with a bow as he headed toward the door._

"_You will come back won't you? After all Hitomi would miss you," Sonia said as Naruto stepped out._

_End Flashback_

"Naruto Nii-chan can we do something fun?" Mina said as she broke Naruto out of his little trance.

As Naruto was about to say something he heard sounds of metal clashing onto each other coming closer and closer. "Get ready," Naruto said as he saw blurs of nin's fighting and coming this way. "Hmm… sound and leaf, but why are they so close to a neutral village?" Naruto asked himself as he saw them come closer.

"Heh these leaf nins are pretty good," said a sound nin as he landed near Naruto.

"Hmm… they are but how would they deal in a hostage situation?" the second nin asked as he saw Naruto and Mina.

The third nin acted quickly and soon held a kunai by Naruto's throat, "Don't move or else this man's life you will forfeit," he said as he started at the incoming blurs. Naruto looked in front of him and saw familiar faces. In front of him stood Team 8 with their captain Kurenai, although now the Genins had Chunnin attire.

"What's a civilian doing here?" Kiba asked as he saw Naruto held hostage.

"It doesn't matter we can't let him get hurt," Shino said quietly.

"Th-this is not good," Hinata said.

"What do you want?" Kurenai asked as she was being straight and direct not wanting to waste any time.

"You leave your mission scroll and leave all your weapons," the first sound nin answered.

"Yeah," the other two said in unison.

"Ano… don't I get a say in this?" Naruto asked as everyone stared at him.

"No now shut up," the guy behind him said as he tried to kick Naruto in the back. The word tried here is what is important as the guy saw his feet were encased in ice and he couldn't move them.

"That wasn't very nice of you taking hostage of me and my little sister over here. If you guys keep doing this I don't think you should live at all," Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke with Mina.

"What?" everyone said in surprise.

"So he isn't your average civilian," Shino said quietly which was unheard by the rest.

Everyone started to look around and turned around when they heard a voice behind them, "Come out BLAZE," Naruto said as he charged to the sound nins. Naruto's arm burned with bright white flames before a large sword appeared. "Meet my sword Blaze," Naruto said as he swung down on one of the nins killing him instantly.

"Why you you'll pay for that," the second nin said as he charged at Naruto.

"Stupid," Naruto said before white flames ran across the sword, "Fire Strike," Naruto yelled as he swung his sword. From his sword white flames came out and engulfed the sound nin leaving only ashes.

"You won't get away with this, I'll be back," The last sound nin said as he started to run away.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he put his sword on the ground and shouted, "Piercing through anything with a bright light, come out SHINE," Naruto said as the other 4 nins had to turn their heads away from the bright light. As the light died down the leaf nins could see a glowing white huge bow in Naruto's hand.

"Ray," Naruto shouted as he pulled back on the string and a white arrow flew from the bow and hit the sound nin going straight through his heart killing him instantly. "Return," Naruto said as the two weapons turned bright white before disappearing.

"Nii-chan that was unfair leaving me alone and not letting me join in on the fun," Mina said as she jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Sorry but I also was feeling bored so I used that time to feel not bored,"

"Meanie," Mina retorted. The conversation went on between the two before the Konoha Nin's decided to step in.

"Um excuse me…" Kurenai began to say.

"I go by White blaze," Naruto said simply.

"WHITE BLAZE?" all four Konoha nin's shouted at the shock of meeting him.

"Um… yeah is there a problem?" Naruto asked as he stared at the nins.

"The White Blaze? The one that is known throughout the elemental countries and is a S rank Ninja?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that I was that famous,"

"Our village council gave us a mission to find you and give you this," Kurenai said as she handed Naruto a scroll. Naruto read the scroll for a minute looking it over before tossing it back to them.

"I'll follow you for now, but if Konoha offends me then I'll most likely leave… as I did before," Naruto said the last part under his breath.

"Where are we going Nii-Chan?" Mina asked as she figured they were going to a real destination this time.

"Konoha," Naruto said with no emotions which Mina just nodded to.

"Well let's go Nii-chan," Mina said as she grabbed Naruto's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're to head to the Hokage's office immediately," Kurenai said as they reached Konoha.

"Straight to the point I see," Naruto said as bad memories started to enter his head. 'I wonder if everyone is still the same?' Naruto thought.

"We split from here," Kurenai said as she disappeared followed by Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"I guess we should go to the office now," Naruto said as he grabbed onto Mina's hand and headed to the familiar office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Hokage's office.

"He defeated 3 sound Jounin as if they were nothing to him Tsunade-Sama," Kurenai said as she handed in her mission report.

"Hmm… I see well can I have the opinions of your team members?" Tsunade said as she directed the question to the other 3 members.

"My bugs say that he has a strong force inside of him both chakra and something else," Shino spoke first.

"Most of his moves were not charged by chakra but of something else. Although he did use Chakra which formed something like reddish hands outside of his body," Hinata said.

"Well he smelled strong… and there is something about his scent that reminds me of someone, but I just can't remember," Kiba said as he stood there thinking. After a few minutes Kiba ruffled his own head in agitation before he gave up.

"Very well you are dismissed," Tsunade said as she felt an unknown yet familiar power source come closer. As soon as the four nins exited the room Naruto came in with Mina. "I welcome you here White Blaze," Tsunade said as Naruto came up closer to Tsunade.

"Why hello Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face.

There was a few seconds of silence before Tsunade said in a deathly voice, "What did you call me?"

"Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto said again as Tsunade threw her desk at Naruto.

"Geeze is that how you treat people you haven't seen in 4 years?" Naruto asked from beside Tsunade.

"I didn't even see you move," Tsuande said before something clicked in her mind '4 years… and a brat in front of her calling her a grandma which she hadn't heard since…' "Naruto?"

"In the flesh," Naruto said with a fox like grin. What Naruto didn't expect next was a punch from Tsunade that sent him across the room.

"That's for all the times you called me grandma," Tsunade said with triumph in her voice.

"Onii-chan," Mina yelled as she rushed over next to Naruto.

"Don't worry Mina I put up a barrier before she hit me… although how most of her strength still got pass my barrier is amazing," Naruto said as he stood up. "So shouldn't we get down to business?" Naruto asked as he stared at Tsunade.

"Yes, as you know we are at war with Sound, Lighting, and Rock and we have been fairing ok so far. It is just that we have been pushed back lately even with help from Sand so we decided to call on you for help," Tsunade said with a hopeful tone.

"I'll accept but then once the wars over I'll be leaving, or maybe earlier, after all I was exiled and I can't be in here," Naruto said.

"WHAT!!! DOES THAT MEAN WE WASTED ANOTHER TRIP?!?!?" Mina yelled in frustration.

"Possibly, yes," Naruto said as he watched in amusement as Mina collapsed onto the ground sulking.

"I'll call the meeting right now Naruto," Tsunade said as she called in some ninjas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsuande this had better be good to why you called us here," Hiashi said as he entered the room. Followed soon were the other clan heads as they took a seat around a table.

"I called you here to tell you that White Blaze in currently in the village," When Tsunade said this there was complete silence as this topic got their attention.

"Well then where is he," Hiashi asked

"Over here," Naruto said as he was leaning in the corner of the room.

'When did he get here?' everyone except Naruto and Tsunade thought.

"Are you really the White Blaze?" Chouza asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you really as strong as they say?" Inoichi asked.

"Maybe,"

"Are you going to keep on answering are questions like this?" Shikaku asked simply.

"Can we get straight to the point, and then I'll start answering your questions seriously," Naruto said shocking everyone.

"We want you to help us in the war," Hiashi stated calmly trying to break out of the shock.

"Well are you sure? Because last time I helped you guys you said I was a demon and I couldn't be relied on," Naruto said which just made everyone confused.

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi said slowly with a grim tone.

"I'm saying are you sure you want to hire someone who you exiled before for saving this damned village?" Naruto asked plainly.

"You're that demon fox… no wonder you are s rank in the bingo books," one of the council members said.

"Meh… if that's what you want to believe then so be it… but I'm asking the question here would you want to hire someone who exiled you?" Naruto asked again.

"Yeah right, who would want to hire a demon like you. You should have died that day you demon," Another council member said.

"Man Konoha is still stupid is ever… fine I guess that is a no I'll be leaving now then," Naruto said as he turned around ready to leave.

"Wait… although I don't want to say this we really do need help and we'll be willing to hire you for whatever you need," Hiashi said slowly as if regretting what he said. "But we have to test you first to see if you are really what they say," Hiashi said with a smirk.

"Fine… but let me get this straight if you think you can boss me around think again, I'm not a Konoha nin anymore I'm just a mercenary I guess so if you in any way make me unhappy I'll leave and possibly cripple Konoha," Naruto said in a dead tone voice.

"We'll see… Naruto," Hiashi said a bit softer, "Tomorrow at noon, you are to report to the Chunnin stadium and we will hold our test there,"

"Fine, so where do I stay?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find an apartment on this map and here are the keys," Tsunade said as she tossed Naruto a map and a key.

"See ya tomorrow then," Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of light stunning most of the council members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nii-chan where are we going?" Mina asked as they strolled down Konoha.

"Some place where your brother was actually accepted," Naruto stated calmly as they soon were in front of an old store. It was small and it smelled like ramen inside.

"Figures the one place that would accept Nii-chan the most is the place were he pays the most," Mina said as she joined Naruto inside the stall.

"What can I get you?" an old man said from inside the stall.

"10 bowls of miso ramen for me and 4 bowls of veggie ramen for Mina over here," Naruto said.

"Hey why do I only get four?" Mina asked.

"If you're full you can't train to your limit,"

"But what about you?"

"What about me?" Naruto asked as he just looked at Mina with a clueless look.

"Fine," Mina said as she admitted defeat.

"Here you go sir," the old man said as he placed the bowls of ramen in front of the two customers.

"Itdadakimasu," Both shouted at the same time as they dug into the bowls of ramen.

"Man I haven't seen anyone eat like that since Naruto," the old man said with a sad look.

"Come to think of it I think only Naruto had an appetite that can match this guy here," said a girl from within the stall.

"I said I would be back didn't I?" Naruto said from his third bowl of ramen. Everything was soon quiet in the ramen stall all except for the two people eating their ramen was heard. "Don't yell please," Naruto said as he saw both of people open their mouths.

"Naruto, you're back," Ichiraku said with a happy tone. "Now I can retire earlier then expected,"

"Dad is that all you can say? Naruto just came back after 4 years," the girl next to him said.

"It's alright Ayame-chan after all I have been gone for a long time and it's been too long since I've had your ramen," Naruto said as he finished his tenth bowl.

"I'll talk to later some more after I pass this stupid test that they are giving me," Naruto said as he paid the bill and left some extra money.

"We'll cheer you on Naruto-kun," Ayame said as Naruto left the stand with Mina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nii-chan are we there yet?" Mina asked as they walked through the streets again.

"Almost," Naruto said.

"You said that 1 mile ago," Mina said agitated.

"Oh right we take a left here not a right," Naruto said as they walked pass a familiar street.

"Are you telling me we've been walking in circles?!" Mina yelled out in frustration.

"Yes,"

"You baka," Mina screamed attracting a lot of attention from the surrounding people.

"Umm… sorry," Naruto said as they walked again, "Don't worry we're almost there now," Naruto said as they continued on walking.

"You better be right," Mina said as she followed Naruto.

Two hours later the two reached training ground number 7.

"Ah being at this place brings back so much memories," Naruto said as he stared at the three stumps in the middle of the grounds.

"What are we doing here Nii-chan?" Mina asked.

"Just because we just had a long day doesn't mean that you get off your training schedule," Naruto said as it was met with a groan from Mina.

"But why?"

"So you can be a better wind manipulator like your clan was," Naruto said simply as he pulled out a card. "Spirit of wind, Kazuya," Naruto said as he pumped mana into the card. Soon wind started to gather around in front of Naruto until Kazuya appeared in front of them.

"Yo, I guess it's training time," Kazuya said as he stared at Mina.

"Aww man why can't you train me Nii-chan?"

"Because Kazuya is a wind spirit and he was with your clan for a long time. Besides he knows more about your clan then I do," Naruto said as he went to the other side of the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nii-chan we're done training," Mina said as she ran off to the side of the field Naruto was in. As she suspected there were many craters in the area and the air was heavy with mana.

"I see you still haven't perfected the limited control over air yet Naruto," Kazuya said as he stepped in from behind Mina.

"I recently reached level 2 in summoning standards for wind so your can't expect me to master it that quickly,"

"But you mastered Sophia's, and Ame's level 2 manipulation in a short amount of time," Kazuya said in a taunting voice.

"Watch it Kazuya," Naruto said as he pulled back the mana in the air making the air feel lighter.

"Nii-chan, shouldn't you be getting ready for your test tomorrow?" Mina said as she went over to Naruto.

"Test? Oh lemee guess you're back to that evil hometown of yours and they are testing you. Am I right?" Kazuya asked in a quick blur.

"Yes you are, and right now I'm a bit too tired so can you fly us over to this area," Naruto said as he lifted his hand, "Path," Naruto said and soon a thin white string shot out from Naruto's hand into Konoha.

"Sure no problem," Kazuya said as he walked next to Naruto and Mina, "Wind Sphere," Kazuya said. Wind soon formed around the three of them and Kazuya directed them up into the air and followed the string.

From inside the trees a certain emo boy with black hair looked at the three as they flew into the air, "I must get that guy to teach me how to do it. After all it would help me to defeat Itachi," Sasuke said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this where we are staying?" Mina asked as she stared at what was in front of her.

"Apparently yes," Naruto said which was soon met with a yelp of joy from Mina as she ran into the mansion like house.

"I gotta agree with Mina I would be overly excited to live in a place like that," Kazuya said as he walked up next to Naruto.

"Well I don't care that much, I personally don't even care where we sleep," Naruto said as he entered the house.

"Suit yourself," Kazuya said before he vanished in the wind.

"Mina I'm going to bed early since I'm just tired," Naruto said as he went into one of the rooms and just dropped himself onto the bed. A few hours later Naruto woke up to the sounds of someone walking up to him.

"Can't sleep again?" Naruto asked In a sleepy voice.

"Yeah I keep on having that dream," Mina said in a less hyper and a scared voice

"Come in then," Naruto said as he let Mina crawl into the bed and sleep together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight was the first thing that Naruto woke up to. Apparently we forgot to close the blinds last night and the sun came in through the window the conveniently land on his face.

"Better get ready," Naruto said as he climbed out of the bed and quickly got dressed. When Naruto was done Mina woke up herself and tiredly got out and started to get dressed also.

"Nii-chan you're not going to lose right?" Mina stated rather then asked.

"Why would I lose?" Naruto asked simply which was met with a grin from Mina.

"That's right nobody can beat you nii-chan," Mina said with pride in her voice as she finished getting dressed.

"Alright since we have a few hours before the match lets gets some breakfast," Naruto said as he started to glow a bit white.

"Alright Nii-chan lets get some ramen,"

"Yosh, you know the perfect food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner now I'm so proud of you," Naruto said as he struck a thumbs up pose. Mina just shuddered at the scene while two people in green spandex suits just sneezed.

"Don't ever do that in front of me again," Mina said in a scared voice.

"Fine, grab my hand now we're going," Naruto said as Mina obeyed, "Teleport," Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of white light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

50 minutes later Naruto and Mina could be seen pigging out on ramen inside a small ramen stand.

"Man I can't get enough of this," Naruto said as he finished his 20th bowl.

"I understand how you feel," Mina said as she finished her 12th bowl. There was a moment of silence again as the two continued eating.

"By the way, didn't you have to go take the test by now?" Mina asked.

"Oh shit," Naruto said as he placed a ruby onto the table and ran out of the stall.

"Wait for me nii-chan," Mina said leaving two shocked people inside the ramen stand.

10 minutes later Naruto was in front of the Chunnin stadium.

"It's been too long since I've seen this place," Naruto said as he entered the arena.

"Onii-chan, good luck… not that you'll need it anyway," Mina said with confidence as she went to grab a seat.

Naruto then entered the stadium to see it packed with most of the ninja population. "I see almost everyone came to see this fight, even the Nara's came out of their houses I see," Naruto said to himself as he walked to the center of the stadium.

"Welcome, White Blaze today we'll hold a fight to see if you are really what they say you are," Tsunade said from the Hokage's seat. "You'll fight 3 of our ninja's on a one on one fight if you win then you are worthy… but if you lose then you must leave Konoha immediately," Tsuande said the last part halfheartedly.

"Sounds good… but can I fight all three of the Ninja's at once? It'll make this test be over quicker," Naruto said. There was a murmur going throughout the crowd before he received a yes.

"Your oppenets will be, Sasuke, Lee, and a Jounin Kakashi," Tsunade said as the 3 ninja's appeared in the middle of the field. "Hajime," Tsunade shouted as the three fighters got down into a offensive stance.

"You better quit now dobe… you didn't stand a chance against me, but now with these two you don't stand a chance at all," Sasuke said confidently.

"Now, now Sasuke that's not nice," Kakashi said in his lazy tone.

"I agree with Kakashi, obviously his flames of youth are strong to challenge all three of us at once," Lee said with pride in his voice.

"Umm… can we fight already," Naruto said getting a bit bored.

"Your funeral," Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he side stepped letting Sasuke run pass him. Just as he side stepped though he saw Lee come up right behind him and yell, "Konoha Senpu,"

"Come out, Glacier," Naruto shouted as a blue kite shield appeared in front of him blocking each one of Lee's strikes.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu****," Sasuke shouted from behind Naruto as he inhaled and exhaled. Seeing a big fireball come at him Naruto got ready to dodge only to see Kakashi below him holding down his legs.**

**"You can't escape," Kakashi said as the fireball hit Naruto. **

**In the stands.**

**"Looks like the boy was all talk after all," Hiashi said with a smirk on his face.**

**"I'm not sure about that after all he is a S-rank in the bingo books," Shikaku said.**

**"I agree with Shikaku after all he seems fine to me," Chouza said.**

**"What," Hiaish said as he turned on his byakuugan to see Naruto still on the field.**

**Back on the field.**

**"That's it?" Naruto asked as the smoke cleared to reveal an undamaged Naruto. The other three nin's looked in shock to see Naruto still standing. **

**"Fine then take this, ****Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu," ****Sasuke shouted as he shot a bigger fire stream at Naruto.**

**"Weak," Naruto said as he turned to face the incoming fire attack. "Geyser," Naruto shouted as the ground began to shake. Soon a water spout came up right in front of Naruto to block the incoming fire attack. "I guess it's my turn now," Naruto said as he rushed at the Nin's. **

**Naruto tossed his shield up, "Return Glacier, come out Zephyr," Naruto shouted as the shield disappeared and a long silver spear came out. "****Imbue Cyclone****," Naruto shouted while running towards Lee first. **

**"****Konoha Daisenpu****," Lee shouted as he jumped forward to meet Naruto with his own attack. As soon as they were about to exchange blows Naruto tosses his spear at Lee which seemed to create a miniature cyclone and hit Lee's attack. After a few seconds Lee fell back and tried to stand up but then fell down.**

**"NOOOO MY YOUTHFUL STUDEN LEE HAS BEEN DEFEATED HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!?!" a familiar man in a green spandex suit in the crowd said as he started to cry.**

**"Your turn," Naruto said as he rushed at the two sharingan users.**

**"I don't get it Kakashi-sensei, for some strange reason I can't copy his techniques," Sasuke said in a shocked voice.**

**"That's because it doesn't use chakra Sasuke-teme," Naruto said as he charged at the two.**

**"Wait only one person calls me that Naruto?!" Sasuke said in shock and anger.**

**"Yup it's me the one you called deadlast who is now kicking your ass," Naruto said as he jumped into the air, "****Flight****," Naruto shouted as he floated in the air.**

**"Hmph… even if you did gain new techniques you are still no match against me," Sasuke said confidently.**

**"I think you two are forgetting about me," Kakashi said a bit sad on being left out.**

**"Well then help out some more," Sasuke said as he went through some hand seals.**

**"Fine," Kakashi said as he too went through hand seals.**

**"I guess we're going to end this in a final blow," Naruto said as he pulled out a card from his cloak, "Wind spirit armor, Gale Dragoon," Naruto shouted as he soon was covered in a thick heavy looking armor which covered most of his body leaving his face open for a few to see. **

**"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu,"**** Sasuke shouted again using the same technique only this time it was bigger. **

**"****Raikiri****," Kakashi shouted as he jumped up under Sasuke's technique using Chakra to get to Naruto.**

**"I haven't used this in a while," Naruto said as the spear Zephyr glowed a white color until it was almost a blinding light. "Take this Ultimate wind solo attack, Spiraling Gale," Naruto shouted as he threw the spear down at the incoming technique. The spear started to spin and started to cover more area until it met with Sasuke's technique. **

**When the two collided the spear went through as if the fire was nothing and then headed towards Kakashi who thrust his fist out. "Damn Naruto making such a strong technique," Kakashi said as he tried to hold onto Raikiri but was blown away.**

**"How did that dobe get to be so strong?" Sasuke asked angrily as the spear impacted the earth knocking both Nin's out while blowing away some people in the stands.**

**"Heh I won," Naruto said in a tired voice as he floated down. As soon as he touched the floor he armor disappeared and he was panting hard. "Maybe I shouldn't have used the ultimate wind attack," Naruto said as he pulled a blue potion from his cloak and drank it. A few seconds later Naruto regained his color and was moving around as if he didn't even fight at all. **

**"I suppose I'm worthy in your eyes now?" Naruto asked as stared at the damage around him. The council only gave him a scared look while Tsunade said yes.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for this super late update its just that I have excuses for them.**

**My computer was rescrambled 3 times.**

**I had to actually sit down and think about the story for a long time.**

**I'm not even sure people like this story…**

**Besides that I hope you still read this story for the people that are still reading it. I put in many new concepts and in case you're wondering each spirit Naruto meets gives him a weapon. Also about Naruto's fox form think of it almost like super saiyan stuff only a weaker and more parts. As for the little sister part you'll just have to find out… In addition Naruto is strong but not super at least that's what I'm trying to do right now. Although I'm not sure how people will react to the new changes hope you guys still read after all I'm a nooby writer that can't do a story line that well…**


	5. Meeting with another

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Disclaimer: Me do not own this Naruto me own this idea stuff though.

"Really now, you shouldn't have used that much Mana to fight against those three," Naruto heard a voice say as he came to.

"That seriously was overkill right there," another familiar voice said.

"You got some serious mana burns from that last attack,"

"Why are you all here…" Naruto asked as he got out of bed to see 5 sprits in the same room as him.

"Well you let Kazuya stay with you so we thought we might come as well," Sophia said as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"It's been boring these days with nothing to do," Ame said as she got up.

"That doesn't mean you can just show up in someone's house…" Naruto said.

"Besides it's during war so you would have called on our help sooner or later," a voice said from the shadows.

"I know that Kuro… but I wanted to do as much as I could by myself after all it is more exciting that way," Naruto said with devilish glint in his eyes.

"Naruto-san please don't be that way all of us are dying for some action. Even I find myself wanting to fight," a girl with white hair says.

"Not you too Kari," Naruto said as he put his head down in his hands. "Fine I'll take you guys on my missions but only 2 at a time… I still need to train you know," Naruto said before he left the room full of spirits.

"How rude," Sophia said before she exited the room.

"He wasn't like this when I first saw him…" Ame said as she melted into water and disappeared.

"Well I think I should get going also," Kari said before she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hmph," Kuro said before his presence left.

'I wonder if Mina-chan is awake,' Kazuya thought before a gust of wind came and he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man I feel so sore," Naruto said as he walked out of the house. When he looked around he saw something he wouldn't expect, and didn't want to see the rookie nine minus one and Gai's team. "I really don't want to be bothered today," Naruto said under his breath as he turned around to enter his house.

"Wait… Naruto," Sakura's voice called out.

"What do you want Sakura," Naruto asked plainly with no signs of affection in his voice.

"_We_ want to talk to you," Sakura said motioning to the others beside her.

"Well I don't want to talk today because I just had a major headache from 5 unexpected visitors now can you leave me alone?" Naruto asked as he turned to go back inside.

"I see you don't want to talk to us Dead last… I told you guys it would have been useless," Sasuke said trying to provoke Naruto.

"I agree with the second part of what you said. But about the first part… if I'm dead last what does that make you for losing to me?" Naruto asked clearly seeing Sasuke tremble in anger.

"Shut up you… I wasn't even going all out on that day," Sasuke said trying to calm down.

"Well I guess that was ok since I only used a fraction of my power, except for that last attack," Naruto said the last part under his breath.

"Come on Naruto just hang out with us today so we can catch up," Shikamaru said trying to break up the argument going on.

"Yeah since when did you get like this anyway?" Kiba asked.

"This is unlike you," Shino said calmly and directly to the point.

"Just come with us Naruto we haven't met since how long?" Ino said trying to get Naruto to come along.

"Naruto-Kun please c-come with us and t-tell us your stories," Hinata said not wanting to the one left out.

"We're getting something good to eat also," Chouji said.

"Come on, don't tell me the flames of youth have died from inside of you?" (just guess)

"Ugh… don't listen to Lee and just come with us," Neji said.

"If we all meet then it will be like a reunion or something… the last member of the rookie nine returning," Tenten said.

sigh "You guys just don't get it do you… well for one the rookie nine can never be together since I'm not a ninja anymore. As you should know I was exiled that day and I'm really not supposed to be here. I'm only going to stay here till the war is over then travel looking for things," Naruto said.

"Hmph only a weakling like you would get such ideas dope," Sasuke said.

"Not as bad as that obsession of yours. Besides at your level I don't even think Itachi will have to use the Sharingan to beat you," Naruto said.

"WHAT!?!?!?! Does that mean you have met Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe… I gotta say though he is tough," Naruto said further enraging Sasuke.

"That's it I'll show you," Sasuke said not being able to hold in his anger any longer. "Chidori," Sasuke said before any of the ninja's could stop him he charged at Naruto.

"Foolish," Naruto said as he raised his hand ready to defend.

"Vortex Armor," a voice said from behind Naruto as Sasuke was about to hit Naruto. Sasuke's Chidori hit the swirling winds that surrounded Naruto. After a few seconds Sasuke was launched back by some more wind with his Chidori dispelled.

"See what I mean… you guys steal all the fun away from me, Kazuya," Naruto said in a peeved voice.

"Aw come on I saved you there," Kazuya said as he appeared behind Naruto.

"You perfectly know that I could've easily cancelled his technique," Naruto said retorting back.

"Sure…" Kazuya said before disappearing in the winds.

"Be sure to give Mina a good training session," Naruto said as Kazuya was gone. "As for you guys, I don't feel welcomed here so I'm just taking my leave now," Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of white light before anybody could say anything.

'That dope has gotten stronger… I can't let that happen I must get stronger,' a certain emo boy thought as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Tsunade baa-chan give me a mission right now… I want to leave this village," Naruto said as he walked into the Hokage's office.

"Naruto please don't call me that or else I'll bash your head into the wall next time you do," Tsunade said with calm look on her face, showing no indication of being mad.

Naruto shivered as he looked into Tsunade's strangely calm face. "Well are you going to give me one or not?" Naruto asked as he started to get impatient.

Sigh "I guess some things never change," Tsunade said before she pulled out something from her desk. "This here is a scroll containing information of a Sound base in earth country; your mission is to destroy the base completely. The area should be familiar since it is close to the area we met," Tsunade said as she had a pensive look on her face.

"Understood," Naruto said as he picked up the scroll and left.

"As for your team…" Tsunade began to say.

"I already have my own," Naruto said before he vanished.

"Hmph… arrogant gaki," Tsunade said as she returned to what she was doing before, staring at paperwork trying to figure a way out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess you told everyone Kuro," Naruto said as he appeared in his house.

"Hn,"

"Just to let you know I'm only taking Ame with me as the area I'm going is closest to her domain," Naruto said as he walked around the house.

"Unfair," Kuro said before his presence disappeared.

"Ame we're leaving," Naruto shouted throughout the house.

"YES," Ame shouted from the living room as she ran to house exit to meet Naruto.

"Take that Sophia I won," Ame shouted before she pushed Naruto out the door.

"Grr… my turn will come and I know it," Sophia said as she sulked in the living room.

"So where are we going?" Ame asked as they started to walk through Konoha.

"Someplace close to your domain," Naruto said as he pulled out a map. "Its about 100 miles away but you should still feel the affects of being close to your home stage," Naruto said as he handed her the map.

"SO that's why you took me along," Ame said a bit sadly.

"What you thought I specifically chose you because I liked you the most?" Naruto asked.

"…" Ame put her head down in embarrassment to hide a blush forming on her face.

"Well we should get going I want to get out of this village quickly and destroy something," Naruto said as he started to channel Mana through his body.

"I guess we should. Meet you there first," Ame said as she disappeared in a blue flash.

"Hmm… I need to get my spell casting rate up," Naruto said before he too vanished only in a white flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You take too long," Ame said as Naruto appeared in the familiar domain of Ame.

"Sorry I only practiced magic for 4 years," Naruto said as he walked out of the cave.

"Hmph… O well lets get going," Ame said as she too exited the cave.

"Been so long since I visited this area," Naruto said as he took in the familiar scene of the forest. "I just hope I don't meet her here… she'll most likely beat me up for leaving here," Naruto said as he beckoned for Ame to walk faster.

"Personally I would find it amusing that someone who carries the Kyuubi and has mana in them to be afraid of a girl," Ame said as they walked faster.

"Well that's because you didn't have to live with her while staying here," Naruto said as he thought back to the times he was with Hitomi.

"Well we'll be out of here in no time so I'm sure you won't meet her," Ame said confidently.

"You just had to say something like that didn't you," Naruto said as he felt a very familiar chakra source coming straight at them at frightening speeds.

"Demon fox Technique: Chakra Bind," a voice said from the woods binding Naruto in a silver chakra.

"H-hello Hitomi-chan," Naruto said in a nervous voice.

"Naruto-kun how nice of you to come and visit after 3 years of no contact," Hitomi said as she came out from the trees.

"Hehehe… well you see I was busy…" Naruto began to say only to stop when he saw Hitomi give her a mean girl glare.

"You are going to stay _Right?!??!"_ Hitomi said in a calm but forceful voice.

"Sorry but we are on a mission right now," Ame said saving Naruto.

"Oh if that's the case then take me along with you. It's been so long since I've been out of this village," Hitomi said in more of a command then request.

"Fine… you better not cause any trouble though," Naruto said as they continued walking again.

"Don't worry I won't," Hitomi said before latching onto Naruto's arm which made Ame start twitching at her eye.

"Lets just go quickly," Ame said as she melted into a puddle and disappeared.

"We should follow suit," Naruto said as he grabbed onto Hitomi and teleported away with her. 'I hope nothing bad is happening in my house with Kazuya,' Naruto thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Naruto's house…

"Kazuya nii-chan what's going on?" Mina asked as she recently woke up to Kazuya waking her up and noises coming from downstairs.

"Well you see…" Kazuya never finished as Sophia rushed into the room her hands on fire.

"Today you die Kazuya," Sophia said as she threw fireballs at Kazuya.

"Shit, Wind Barrier," Kazuya said as a barrier of wind rose up to protect him.

"That won't protect you," Sophia said as she charged up large amounts of mana to which even Kazuya was getting scared.

"Now, now you didn't have to get that angry when I gave the notion that Ame might be making out with Naruto…" Kazuya said trying to take control of the situation.

"Arggg stop reminding me," Sophia said this time her whole body seemed to be on fire. "Take this Inferno blast," Sophia said as she put both her hands in front of her to launch a giant fire beam directly at Kazuya.

"Gack… I hope Naruto doesn't kill us for this later… Mina grab onto me," Kazuya said as he saw the beam coming in and fast.

"Not again," Mina said as she grabbed onto Kazuya and felt both of them disappear.

"Grrr… I'll get you Kazuya," Sophia said as she jumped out the newly made hole in the room to follow Kazuya's trail.

"Do you think he'll survive this time?" Kuro asked as he came out of the shadows in the room.

"Well he still is living and his although his element usually is supposed to lose to fire," Kari said as she revealed herself.

"O well just another normal day I guess," Kuro said as he melted back into the shadows again.

"Oh yeah Kuro… did you find any of your callers yet?" Kari asked making Kuro stop midway in the shadow before he put on a serious face.

"No… but I know at least one of them is alive… just like how Kazuya still has Mina," Kuro said before he disappeared into the shadows, his presence gone from the house.

"Now I'm home alone," Kari said before a glint appeared in her eyes. "Hehehe… now I can read my book in peace," Kari said as she pulled out a familiar orange book which seemed out of place with Kari holding it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just had a weird feeling that something bad is happening at the house," Naruto said as they reappeared from teleporting.

"It can't be that bad right?" Ame asked but stopped when she saw the look on Naruto's face.

"Last time I had a feeling like this the village we were staying in was severly damaged with buildings burninig everywhere," Naruto said with a straight face.

"Well Konoha is a ninja village so it should be alright," Ame said.

"So what is the mission?" Hitomi asked out of the blue.

"Destroy a sound base that is close by here," Naruto said as they walked down the road.

"Hmm… Sound base right? I think I know of one close to here… it's been causing trouble at the outskirts of our forest," Hitomi said as she flexed her claws, "Perfect chance of getting revenge,"

"Not even going to ask," Nauto said as he remembered what Hitomi was capable of especially when going for revenge.

"We should attack and destroy once it is night," Ame said, "by then it should be cool enough to strengthen my powers more,"

"So we're going to have to wait for about 4 more hours… just great," Naruto said as he felt Hitomi grab his arm again.

"So what have you been doing when you left me?" Hitomi asked.

"I…" Naruto began but was stopped.

"He has been training some more with me, and has been trying to find more spirits to help him in any way," Ame said.

"Oh really," Hitomi said sensing that Ame was a potential threat in getting Naruto's love.

"Yes, so that is one of the reasons why he couldn't visit a girl like you," Ame said adding some more damage to her words.

"Really then this time I won't let you out of my sights," Hitomi said before snuggling up closer to Naruto.

"Get off him," Ame finally said as she couldn't hold her anger in any more.

"Or else what," Hitomi said standing up to meet Ame's glare. For a second Naruto thought he could see lighting going between the eyes of Ame and Hitomi.

"Girls don't you think we should relax before an attack?" Naruto asked.

"You stay out of this," both girls shouted while giving him a look which immediately shut Naruto up. 'I wonder what's happening in Konoha right now,' Naruto thought trying to get his mind off the situation between the two girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-Sama there is a teenage girl destroying a portion of the town," a Chunnin said as he rushed into the Hokage's office.

"WHAT?!?!? Get her to stop then!" Tsunade ordered with force.

"Hai," the chunnin said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Great now more paperwork,' Tsuande thought as she saw the still unfinished paper work by her desk. 'Oh well might as well try to help the ninja's stop this girl… I haven't had a work out in a long time,' Tsunade thought as she stepped out of her office to see what was going on.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Kazuya-kun," Tsuande heard a girl say as she jumped from building to building her whole body on fire.

"What is going on?!" Tsunade asked as another Chunnin appeared in front of her.

"Hokage-Sama this girl is too strong for most of the ANBU who have tried to stop her. All that have gotten in her way she just blasts away with some kind of seal less jutsu," the chunnin said as he stared at the girl who was jumping from roof to roof.

"Seal less jutsu huh? It's been a while since I've seen her," Tsunade said as she jumped off the building to meet Sophia.

Meanwhile with Sophia she finally found her target and was proceeding with killing… I mean beating him up.

"Kazuya-kun prepare to lose an organ," Sophia said as she jumped off from a building to land in a training ground.

"S-Sophia-chan don't you think you are taking this too far? After all I just mentioned something harmless," Kazuya said trying to defend himself.

"Hmm… that's true," Sophia said before her killer intent lowered letting Kazuya breathe out in relief. "But then again… I know it was you who has been peeking in on me in the baths and corrupted Kari into reading those perverted books," Sophia said as her killer intent yet rose higher then before.

"It wasn't me I swear. It was Kuro you know how snooping around is his specialty also he is the one that hangs around Kari the most," trying to get Sophia off his back.

"Too late… I'm too angry right now and I need to vent some of it," Sophia said as fire surrounded her. "Fire Empower," Sophia said as the flames around her became more intense.

"Sophia… calm down don't do anything you'll regret in front of Mina," Kazuya said as he secretly channeled mana into the air around them.

"Hmph… trying to catch me off guard won't work… now die," Sophia said as she rushed forward leaving a flame trail behind her.

"I knew it would come to this… Wind Empower," Kazuya said as the air around him started to move violently covering him entirely. "Mina-Chan take safety someplace safe," Kazuya told Mina before he exchanged blows with Sophia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gah too much damage this will lead to more work…" Tsunade said as she looked at the damage caused by the two spirits.

"Tsunade-sama should we try and stop the two from fighting?" an ANBU member said as he appeared in front of Tsunade.

"No I'll personally deal with this problem," Tsunade said while cracking his knuckles.

"Hai," the ANBU member said as he watched the two spirits still battling. "I wish good luck," the ANBU member said as he disappeared.

"Wind scythe" Kazuya said as he sent two wind like scythes at Sophia.

"Hmph… this again too easy, Inferno Canon," Sophia said sending out a blast of Fire mana in a larger fire ball form at the wind spell.

"No but it is a good distraction," Kazuya said as he appeared behind Sophia catching her off guard. "Take this, Cyclone vortex," Kazuya said catching Sophia in a vortex of wind.

"Damn you got me this time but not for long," Sophia said as she started to build up a stronger fire around he. "Flame Dome," Sophia said as a huge dome of fire formed around her to protect her.

"Both of you stop this right now," Tsunade said as she stepped into the battle zone.

"I would be happy to but I think Sophia still hasn't vented out all her anger," as if on cue the wind around Sophia died down to reveal a still angry Sophia her mana levels rising.

"You are going to pay for putting me in that zone," Sophia said as she gathered more mana. "Spiraling Flames," Sophia said catching Kazuya in a spiral of flame.

"Can you just stop your fighting because you are getting me more paper work," Tsuande began but was stopped when Sophia diverted her attention back to Kazuya who somehow escaped.

"I see you escaped I guess I need to take this up a level," Sophia said as her mana covered her whole body.

"If you're getting serious so should I," Kazuya said as his mana covered his body too.

"I don't know what's going on but a fight it is," Tsunade said as she got ready for a battle.

"Blaze Blade," Sophia said as her attire changed to one of a metal tank top with light metal covering jeans. On her back was 3 blades two crossing each other while the 3d blade was in the middle.

"Wind Dragoon," Kazuya said as his mana solidified to show a similar armor when Naruto went Dragoon. Although on his boots there were 2 pairs of wings on them and his spear that he had was more of a halberd, a metal spear with an axe basically is what it was.

"Hmph… show offs," Tsunade said as she charged at the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto

"It's about time we went in," Ame said as it was dark.

"Fine by me I was getting bored," Naruto said as he channeled Mana to his hand. "Come out Glacier," Naruto said and as he did a giant ice shield came into view.

"Time to have some fun," Hitomi said as she seemed to become more feral.

"Let's go," Naruto said as they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another boring day in this area ain't it," a Sound guard says at the base.

"Yup nothing to do nothing to see," the second gat guard says.

"Wind sinpe," 

"Huh?" Guard #1 says before he falls down with a killing blow dealt to his jugular vein.

"What happened?" Guard #2 says but couldn't go on as he felt claws grab his neck before he died.

"That was too easy," Hitomi said as she licked her claws getting the blood off of them.

"You are so brutal and savage," Ame said.

"Now, now save that energy for the enemy," Naruto said as they walked up to the gate. "Hmm… we have two ways of doing this. The first one is to charge in and kill everything in our path letting our presence be known. Or we could sneak in and bomb the fort without them knowing until it is too late," Naruto said as he began to think. "We should…" Naruto began to say but stopped when he noticed that both girls had already left him and were causing chaos inside the fort. "Unfair, flight," Naruto said to fly over the gate to get a birds eye view.

"**Not that impressive if you ask me," Kyuubi said.**

'Kyuubi you're awake,' Naruto thought.

"**Yeah after what you had done yesterday I felt some fatigue trying to restore your mana stores… well anyway get back to your mission," Kyuubi said before her presence vanished.**

"Might as well have fun. Icicle Drop," Naruto said forming Icicles in mid air and sending them down to the fort below.

"We're being invaded. Defend," People in the fort began to say as they panicked from the large amounts of damage being delt in the fort.

"Haahahaha you think you can get away from me?!?! Well think again Glacier Crash," Ame said as she formed huge chunks of ice in mid air chucking them at the Ninja's in the base.

"Geeze and you call me savage… Well I can't fall behind Demon fox technique: Fox Glacier," Hitomi said sending out waves of ice freezing the enemy turning them into glacier like sculptures. "So pretty," Hitomi said as she looked at the human ice sculptures, "It captures their emotions keeping them like that as long as they are frozen," Hitomi said with pride.

"Hmph… so you are an ice user?" Ame asked as the two battled from side to side.

"Yes for some strange reason I was born with it and if I concentrate enough I can make water move at my command," Hitomi said immediately grabbing Ame's attention.

"I see… I guess it would be helpful if you did indeed come back with us," Ame said.

"Let's just finish this quickly," Hitomi said getting Ame to agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto.

"This is boring," Naruto said as he calmly blocked attacks with his shield, slicing anyone who got too close. "Time to end this… I'd rather use my energy to destroy this fort rather then attack these weaklings," Naruto said as he channeled mana all over his body. "Ame lets do it," Naruto shouted down the hall as he ran to where Ame was.

"Hitomi it's best if you get out of the fort now," Ame said as she ran towards Naruto.

"Alright tell Naruto not to get killed or else," Hitomi.

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to him," Ame said as she channeled her mana and met Naruto.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he pulled out Ame's contract card.

"It's been a long time since we've done this," Ame said as she touched the contract card Naruto was holding. "Combined final attack: Sub Zero Crash," Naruto and Ame said at the same time as they released their mana at the same time. Instantly the floors and walls were covered with frost while anybody who was stupid enough not to run away turned into ice sculptures.

"Heh Break," Naruto said as he slammed his hands onto the ground while Ame just snapped her fingers. The ice around them shattered destroying the fort and the iced men who were unfortunate enough to get caught.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that next time," Naruto said as he fell to the ground exhausted.

"Why did you do most of the work I could've taken half the damage from the Mp backlash," Ame said.

"Just my choice," Naruto said as he passed out into Ame's arms.

"Baka," Ame said silently as she carried Naruto over to where Hitomi was.

"Is Naruto all right?" Hitomi asked as she saw the two figure coming toward her.

"He's just mana exhausted, he should be better in a day," Ame said as she brought out a scroll and gave it to Hitomi. "Here is a tent you can set up I'm too tired," Ame said as she too passed out on top of Naruto.

"Unfair," Hitomi said as she set up the tent for them to sleep in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its morning," Hitomi said in her cheerful voice effectively waking up the other two campers.

"Morning already huh," Naruto said as he got up and found himself in new clothes. "Hitomi, did you changed my clothes again," Naruto said in more of a statement way.

"Yeah so what," Hitomi said.

"Honestly some girls don't know self control," Naruto said as he went out of the tent to stretch.

"Good Morning," Ame said as she came out from the tent. "What?" Ame asked as the other two campers stared at her.

"Your hair," was all that they could say as they saw her hair was in a total mess giving her the horror hair look.

"Aw great… we better get back to the house quickly since I'm in need of a bath," Ame said as she charged her mana quickly.

"I agree," Naruto said as he sealed up the tent quickly and then grabbed Hitomi's hand before all three disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three arrived in Konoha to see that there was some reconstruction going on.

"I should have know this would happen," Naruto said as he saw some burnt wood.

"Well it's not the first time they've done this," Ame said trying to lighten things up.

"This seems like that time when that girl Sophia was angry and started to chase you around with fire balls," Hitomi said.

"It is _exactly_ like that time only with a different target," Naruto said as he ran to the Hokage's tower. Once inside he saw a tired Hokage and two spirits. "Why must you two always fight?" Naruto asked the two who were lying down on the floor.

"Kazuya started it," Sophia said as she pointed her finger at Kazuya in a very childish manner.

"What are you talking about? I just mentioned one thing and then this girl goes totally beserk on me trying to break everything in her way," Kazuya said in his defense.

"Really guys haven't you guys learned anything from the incident in Tea?" Naruto asked as he remembered the totally destroyed town as the result of those two fighting.

"Naruto next time put a leash on both of them or something… or maybe bring them on your mission," Tsunade said as she started to rub her shoulder. "I can't believe they were that tough," Tsuande said as she remembered what had happened.

"Well that's what you get for messing with a spirit," Sophia said as she tried to point but couldn't bend her fingers, "My fingers are cramping up again," Sophia said as she grabbed her wrist.

"Of course we had punishment of doing all that old hag's paper work," Kazuya said oblivious to the insane amount of killer intent coming from Tsunade, "And she is totally ungreatful when we do it for her," Kazuya continues not noticing that Tsunade was next to him with her hand ready to throw a punch.

"Kazuya have a nice trip," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Kazuya said and turned his head only to meet a fist which sent him flying halfway across Konoha.

"Anyway I suspect that the mission was a success," Tsunade said in more of a statement.

"Yup it was too easy," Naruto said.

"It was too boring," Hitomi said making everybody acknowledge her presence.

"Who's she?" Tsuande asked.

"A friend I met while training," Naruto said, "Well anyway I'll be at my house sleeping some more for today so I won't be taking any missions Baa-chan," Naruto said as he stepped out of the door narrowly dodging a paper weight sent by Tsunade.

"Well I'll be taking Sophia back now," Ame said as she dragged Sophia out of the room ignoring her complaints.

"See ya," Hitomi said as she followed suit.

"Now time for some sake," Tsunade said as she brought out a bottle from underneath her desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of Orochimaru's base.

"So you're telling me that if we assist you in this war you'll help us catch Naruto?" a voice said.

"Yes, I'll even help you with your spirit hunting with all the ninja's that can be spared… that is if you assist me in this war, Ultima-sama,"

"Then it is a deal Orochimaru-san," the man named Ultima said before he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Kukuku I shall finally destroy Konoha with the help of them," Orochimaru said in a happy but evil tone.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while it's just that writing is hard and barely anyone likes this story… so I just feel like I want to write this story when there is no more things to do. Well anyway I know I'm evil for putting a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter and not explaining the fight between Sophia, Kazuya and Tsunade… let's just say I'll try to squeeze it in chapter 6… as for Ultima you'll have to figure out yourself if he is a mage or not… I'll tell you this though he can use a spirits power… hope I'm not giving much away. As for the next chapter it'll probably appear in 2-4weeks if I keep on reading the stories on Fanfic…

P.S.: I'm starting another story so I might not work on this wholly unless the other one turns out bad… besides I'm pretty sure that it will Cya.


	6. Spirit hunt

'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Disclaimer: Me do not own this Naruto me own this idea stuff though

Some A/N here

I would like to thank all those faithful readers I've had for this story so far. Such as **Bobboky** who's at least reviewed almost all of my stories once… surprisingly it was also him that got me into Naruto fics… lol.

Well as for the request from **Kirallie** here's the list of spirits… so far…

Sophia: Fire sprit, Weapon: Blades Level 3

Ame: Water spirit, Weapon: Shield Level 3

Kazuya: Wind spirit, Weapon: Spear Level 2

Kuro: Shadow/Dark spirit, Weapon: Katar Level 1

Kari: Light/Holy spirit, Weapon: Bow Level 2

There will be more spirits and before you heard me mention something about spirit levels well this is how it goes so far.

Level 1 basic summon no bonuses or anything

Level 2 when the summon is beside Naruto and he's connected to them he's able to use weak manipulation without mana or chakra of that spirits element

Level 3 Stronger element manipulation with spirit out. Weak element manipulation without spirit.

More to come on stuff like this but I'll keep silent… also I'll just tell you this chapter you'll meet a new group… good or bad find out. **Scione **has a good idea but not quite on Ultima.

"Naruto… Naruto…" Naruto heard a voice say as he was sleeping. "Naruto it's time to wake up," Naruto opened his eyes to see Hitomi standing next to his bed shaking him awake.

"Gah… Hitomi-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled as he rolled off the bed on the opposite side of Hitomi.

"I thought I would just come and wake you up," Hitomi said in her cheerful voice as she walked over to Naruto.

"There really is no need," Naruto said as he started to move backwards trying to make the gap between both of them larger.

"Aw you're no fun… you still act like you did when we were together," Hitomi said in front of Naruto.

'Gah must think of way to escape but how?' Naruto thought to himself as he conveniently forgot he had his spells.

"Here I come," Hitomi said as she dived at Naruto only to be stopped by a wall of ice.

"I knew something was weird when I heard Naruto something in Naruto's room," Ame said as she entered Naruto's room.

"Gah I'll get you for that," Hitomi said as she extended her claws and faced Ame.

"I'd like to see you try," Ame said as her hands started to glow blue.

"Ano… can you not fight here," Naruto said weakly but wasn't heard.

"Take this," Both girls yelled as they charged at each other Naruto being in the middle.

"AHHHH," Naruto yelled as he saw the two getting ready to collide.

"Shadow melt," Naruto heard Kuro say before he sunk into the floor leaving the two girls to fight it out.

"Thanks Kuro," Naruto said as he came out in the living room.

"You know you could've teleported away," Kuro said immediately making Naruto do an anime style fall.

"You're right…" Naruto said in shame. "So how are you doing this morning?" Naruto asked the shadow spirit.

"Same as usual… waking up and preparing for some nonsensical fight that will happen in this house soon," Kuro said before his presence left the room.

"Man he could at least talk more often," Naruto said before walking to the kitchen.

"Morning Naruto," Sophia said as she looked up from the couch she was lying down on.

"Monring Sophia… hey have you found any info on spirits yet?" Naruto asked.

"You're taking me along this time alright!" Sophia said in more of a statement.

"Fine as long as I can get away from this household of craziness," Naruto said as he avoided a hug from Mina.

"Aw why did you avoid me Onii-chan?" Mina asked as she got up from her failed hug.

"I'm too annoyed right now because of all the things happening right now… sorry," Naruto said as he returned his affection by ruffling her hair. "By the way, don't you have your lessons with Kazuya right now?" Naruto asked getting a groan out of Mina.

"That he is correct," Kazuya said as he appeared in a gust of wind beside the two. "Come on little girl it's time to get going," Kazuya said as he started to pull Mina outside.

"NOOOO Onii-chan don't let him take me away," Mina said as she initiated her puppy eyes on Naruto.

"That won't work on me this time Mina," Naruto said while on the inside he was trying his best not to give into Mina's tactics.

"So that leaves Ame, and Kazuya out for brining on the journey," Naruto said as he turned back to Sophia.

"Why not bring Kuro? I mean he hasn't been with you on a mission for a long time," Sophia suggested as she got ready to leave.

"I concur with Sophia… I too desire some action," Kuro said as he came out from the shadows. Kuro was in a black cloak which covered most of his body which was about 5ft 10. The only thing you could see when you looked into the cloak were a pair of yellow eyes which seemed to glow in the darkness. (forgot to describe the spirits heh…heh…)

"All right Sophia so who and where is the next spirit?" Naruto asked.

"The next sprit is someone that Kazuya apparently was friends with a long time ago… it's a lightning spirit who goes by the name of Raika," Sophia said in a thinking position. "Also she is said to be living in a part of Lightning country at the top of a mountain… how fun," Sophia said sarcastically thinking of a mountain.

"Lets go quickly," Kuro said as he started to get impatient.

"Fine let's just go over there right now before I get caught in something bad," Naruto said as he heard the commotion from upstairs start to move downstairs.

"Fine I'll set the zone… Done," Sophia said as she opened her eyes. "Naruto I'll require some of your mana to help me open up a warp," Sophia said as she motioned for Naruto.

"Fine… don't take too much though," Naruto said as he stretched out his hand which started to glow white.

"This should be good," Sophia said as she gathered the mana coming out of Naruto and mixed it with her own. "Warp" Sophia shouted causing the mana she collected to burst out and swirl around the three before they disappeared.

Meanwhil Kari who was watching from the side put on a lonely face. "It sure is getting lonely in here," Kari said as she noticed no one in the house. Apparently everyone had left including Ame and Hitomi.

"I wonder what there is to do in town?" Kari said as she left the house to explore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the mountain huh?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the mountain. "And there's a barrier around it also… man this is going to be troublesome," Naruto said Shikamaru's famous line as he looked up.

"Hmph… some more training I guess," Kuro said as he started to do some practice jumps.

"Let's go," Sophia said as started to scale the mountain.

"No reason on waiting," Naruto said as he started to jump up from rock to rock.

"I've been in the shadows too long," Kuro said as he followed after Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Konoha… with Ame and Hitomi

"I'll show you that I'm better suited to take care of my Naruto-kun," Hitomi yelled as she jumped from house to house.

"Oh yeah… well I guess I'll have to disprove you there," Ame said as water started to form around her.

"No not another fight…" one of the civilians said as they saw the fight with Ame and Hitomi going on.

"It's all because of that Kyuubi brat… we should've never hired him," Another civilian said.

"But the war is being turned around surprisingly… and he eve does some missions alone," a civilian said in support of Naruto.

"I just hope they aren't as destructive as the last two… even Tsunade was a bit outmatched for those last two," the first civilian said as he remembered the fight from yesterday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here's the promised fight

"Take this Kazuya Blade Fury," Sophia yelled as she rushed at Kazuya with all three of her blades circling around her. When she did come close to Kazuya the blades started to spin in place and strike out toward Kazuya.

"Aww… you'll hit the old lady also," Kazuya said as he jumped up. "Halberd Slice," Kazuya said as he slashed down with his halberd blocking two of the blades.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD LADY?!?!?!" Tsunade yelled in fury as she caught Sophia's third blade in her hand before she threw it at Kazuya.

"Not fair everyone's against me… guess I'll have to fight more seriously," Kazuya said as he knocked the third blade away with his halberd. "Tornado Halberd Assault," Kazuya said as he spun around quickly until a miniature tornado formed around releasing some wind slashes.

"Hmph… Blazing Phoenix," Sophia said as she became engulfed in flames until she resembled a phoenix. "Die Kazuya," Sophia said as she charged straight at Kazuya.

"Hmm I think you're forgetting that my element has a natural advantage over yours," Kazuya said as he stopped spinning and channeled mana around him large amounts. "Show the true spirit of a dragoon, Dragon Typhoon," Kazuya threw his halberd at Sophia which turned into a dragon.

"Amazing… they sure do have flashy techniques," Tsunade said before she pushed chakra to her feet and jumped up. "I still have my perfect control for my attacks," Tsunade shouted as more chakra gathered around her.

The three attackers collided causing a huge explosion. When the light died down everyone could still see the three fighting in mainly a 2 vs 1 battle.

"Dang it… I'm too outnumbered guess I'll try something new," Kazuya said as the armor he had on sprouted two white metallic looking wings. Around him 6 spears formed circling him. "Dragoon armor second phase," Kazuya shouted surprising Sophia and Tsunade.

"Ehh… I never knew you were holding back," Sophia said in shock as she saw what Kazuya did.

"I'm older then you so expect the unexpected little girl," Kazuya said as his voice started to get cocky.

"It's still 2 on 1… and I have a feeling if I help you the fighting will stop soon," Tsunade said as she stepped next to Sophia.

"Great," Sophia said as she charged up her mana again causing her three blades to spin around her.

"Hmph… Wind Assault" Kazuya yelled as his six spears pointed outward while in a circle position around his body. Out from the middle shot out spheres of wind which went straight for their targets.

"Tri Blaze," Sophia shouted as her blades formed a Y position in front of her soon causing torrents of flames to come out and meet Kazuya's attack.

"I'll help too," Tsunade said as she grabbed the earth beneath her and threw it at Kazuya.

"Futile," Kazuya said as he shot more spheres dispelling Sophia's technique and destroying the boulder sent by Tsunade. "Time to end this I'm using too much mana," Kazuya admitted as he charged up his mana and sent it down in one attack. "Wind Supreme Attack Dragon Blast," The attack sent by Kazuya formed a dragon which headed straight towards the two.

"Dang it… Take this Fire Supreme Attack Blazing Explosion," Sophia shouted causing a massive explosion to take place around her moving up to meet Kazuya's attack.

"Can't stay close anymore," Tsunade said as she moved back.

The two attacks met each other and when they did they went past each other and hit the two users effectively knocking them out.

"I guess this is over now," Tsunade said as she looked at the chaos formed by the two. "Gah I'll kill Naruto when he gets back," Tsunade said before going back to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ame take this," Hitomi yelled as she attack Ame causing some buildings to be damaged.

"I'm not done yet," Ame yelled as some people got drenched by Ame's water attacks.

"I wonder when those two will stop," Kari said as she wandered through the streets of Konoha, dodging the attacks. "Hmm is that what I think it is?" Kari asked as she passed a store. "It is!!! I can't believe it finally came out," Kari yelled as she ran into the book store to get what she wanted.

In the window there was a copy of Icha Icha Paradise volume 20.

"Hehehehe," Kari started to giggle perversely as she opened the book in front of her and read it.

"I see you're into these kinds of things also," Kari heard a man say.

"Who isn't? I mean this has got to be the best book series in the whole world," Kari said as she flipped the page.

"The name's Kakashi… aren't you one of the girls that sticks with Naruto?" Kakashi asked in an out of place manner.

"Yes I am… Well anyway nice meeting someone else who likes this series," Kari said before she vanished in a white light.

"… She took the last copy… and didn't pay," Kakashi said as he walked out of the store sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto

"Man that was a long climb," Naruto said as he reached the top of the mountain.

"Why does the lightning spirit live somewhere up this high anyway?" Kuro asked.

"Because I feel like it," a girls voice said from behind them. When Naruto turned to the voice he saw a girl who looked to be 18 with long green hair in a pony tail. She had blue eyes with a green tank top and green shorts.

"You must be Raika… will you form a contract with me?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I'll consider it… after all it's been such a long time since I've seen a _Real Mage _unlike those members a bunch of fake mages.

"Fake mages? Oh so I see you met some of those members… they've appeared all of a sudden and are enslaving most of the sprits…" Naruto said.

"I'll come with you if you can beat my disciple over there," Raika said as she pointed over to a girl by the side. She seemed to be 16 years old with silver hair and green eyes. Her attire was the same as Raika effectively showing off her bust.

"I'll take care of him Raika-sensei," the girl said before she immediately charged at Naruto.

"Fast," Naruto said as he dodged a punch from the girl.

"Heh," the girl said as she turned around to deliver a kick at Naruto's stomach. "Lightning Embue," the girl said as she removed her foot from Naruto.

"Gack… lightning hmm… Guess I'll have to play rough also," Naruto yelled as he attacked also. "Fire Axe," Naruto yelled as a axe made of fire came down at the girl.

"Too easy," the girl said as she dispelled the attack with a lightning kick.

"You're off guard now," Naruto said as he thrust his fist forward hitting her with a chakra punch.

"Huh what hit me?" the girl asked as she doubled over in pain.

"Surrender and you won't get hurt any more," Naruto said as he grabbed the girl in his chakra arms.

"Never," the girl said defiantly.

"Raika it's your loss… Fine I'll make a contract with you…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said extending his arm out.

"Well Uzumaki Naruto, I guess you'll be learning some lightning magic now," Raika said as she gave Naruto a card with her picture on it. "I guess I'll follow you now… after all this is no place to leave two ladies with the Mahou Progenitors out loose," Raika said as she got ready to leave.

"Suzu is the name and don't forget it," Suzu said as she went to the edge of the mountain.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up," Naruto said as he sat down and pretended to be tired.

"Hurry up then," Sophia said as she jumped down the mountain.

"You can come out now," Naruto said as he stood up.

"My my I guess you can't hide from a Spirit Mage," a man said as he appeared in front of Naruto.

"Hmph… a Faux mage stealing the spirits powers by trapping them in cards," Naruto said enraging the man.

"What are you talking about? It's you that are stealing the powers of the spirits you greedy selfish mage," the guys said in an angry tone. "No matter I'll defeat you today after all I'm a hunter class rank the 3d highest rank in the guild.

"Oh really then show me," Naruto said as he put his hand in front of him. Soon fire erupted from it forming a red blade.

"You're dead," the man said as he reached into a card case to pull out two cards. "Fire and Wind, answer my call and help me defeat the one who is disrupting the balance of Nature," the man said as he put the two cards in front of him.

"You're too slow," Naruto said as he dashed forward and sliced the two cards in half.

"My cards!!! Impossible nobody should be able to rip them! They are real contracts from the spirits themselves," the man exclaimed over the two ripped pieces of cards.

"Baka!!! These are real contract cards!" Naruto said as he pulled out one. "And this is a real spell! Fire Ball," Naruto said as a flaming ball of fire came out and hit the man. "I hope the spirit rests in piece," Naruto said as he picked up the pieces of cards before they started to disappear.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he saw pieces of cards soon resonate with Sophia and Ame card before they were absorbed into it.

"Time to meet the others for an emergency meeting," Naruto said as he climbed down the mountain to be greeted by the rest of the company.

"So you fought one of them I see," Raika said surprising Naruto.

"You guessed right… and I'm surprised at the cards they carry," Naruto said as he brought out Sophia's card.

"Yeah I felt it Naruto," Sophia said as she touched her heart and started to cry a bit. "That was my younger sister which was used in the card… it wasn't all of her though more like a piece of her essence… now I know where she disappeared to," Sophia said before she remained quiet.

"Seems like they caught a lot of spirits and now are acting up for some reason… most likely it has to do with Naruto," Kuro said.

"Yeah it probably does," the other two spirits said in sync.

"How would you three know?" Naruto asked getting all three to flinch.

"It's nothing you should worry yourself over Naruto… after all it's just something from the past," Sophia said before the two covered her mouth.

"Shut it he shouldn't know about it… at least yet or else it'll cause trouble," Kuro whispered in her ear.

"Even I know not to mention this to that kid… he is after all _it _right?" Raika asked.

"Yeah he is… but it hasn't awaken completely yet… the only signs of it coming out so far is the change of his hair color but that's it so far so it's best not to mention it to him yet," Kuro said before he turned to the group. "Let's head back… we don't have enough mana for warp so we'll have to walk together," Kuro said "Teleporting will not work as well as warp also if you were going to ask Naruto," Kuro said getting Naruto to shut his mouth.

"Well lets go," Raika said as she took the lead.

"Sure," Naruto said before everyone else followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Someplace else.

"How are the spirit hunts going on?" a voice said from the darkness.

"They are going well Ultima-sama… although I don't think we can make any more cards out of the fire and water spirit," the man said.

"Keep them here… if we wait they'll regain their powers so we can make more… I should know," the man called Ultima said before talking again. "Uzumaki Naruto… has he shown any signs yet?"

"No sir… but we think it will happen soon," the man said.

"Excellent… he'll make the ultimate weapon for us," Ultima said.

A/N: Well this chapter is shorter then the others because I was tired and bored when I wrote this…. Well anyway major plot thingies and cliff hanger I guess. I find this chapter just explaining stuff and a bit boring so sorry. Well See ya later.


End file.
